The Killer
by TriceNorthman
Summary: Eric Northman is a professional killer and he's the best at his job but he'll soon realize everything is not exactly what it seems and he'll need to fight against all he believes to find the truth.
1. Do What You Have To Do

**I'm so, so, so sorry about the problems and I've had to remove the story and publish it again but I hope there's no more problems.**

**Sorry for all this and thank you for all your reviews. I hope this time everything's going to be fine.**

**Enjoy this story and remember Charlaine Harris owns all of this and I own nothing but I really enjoy playing with her toys. **

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Killer<strong>

**Chapter One**

**Do What You Have To Do**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

"You are the best at your work, Mr. Northman, so I expect a perfect work. Your boss has spoken highly of you to me and has assured me that no one else better than you to do this so I hope you agree with the conditions that I'm proposing to you." I hated having to mediate with the kind of person who tries to tell me how I should do my job.

"Mr. Samuels, I assure you that I'll take care of everything and you won't have to worry about anything. I know what I'm doing and that's why I am the best so the work will be done at midnight."

Yes, being a professional killer makes my ego the size of the planet but I really liked the feeling. My boss, Russell Edgington, was a legend but he was too old now to continue working and had managed to have a team of murderers at his disposal. I was the first one, he was my mentor and taught me everything I know but things changed when I wasn't the only one working for him.

"Thank you, Mr. Northman, that makes me feel much better." Andrew Samuels was a pathetic and desperate man who was seeking a solution to fix his problems at work. His boss was corrupt and was stealing money from the company and had been accused of sexual harassment by most of the women who were working for him so actually I wasn't planning to kill an innocent man. "But I want it to be discreet, do you understand? There are many people who know my problems with my boss but I don't want anyone suspect from me."

"Quiet, Mr. Samuels, no one will suspect. My specialty is to make others believe there are _unfortunate accidents_." And I was fucking good at what I did. Russell was always proud of me and I wasn't going to allow it to change.

I had been studying the dossier of my target: Robert Ellis, forty-two, divorced and childless. According to Samuels he liked to harass women at work so he was the typical boring man who used to take advantage of others through his position.

My hotel room in New York was discreet; I didn't want to get attention when I had to work so it was the best option. Go unnoticed in my job was something you needed to learn if you wanted to be the best.

I looked down at my watch and saw it was almost ten at night. Ellis would be at his home watching TV or having a few beers with a prostitute, but I really hoped he was alone because I didn't need company; I didn't want problems.

I had chosen a hotel that was in front of the apartments where Ellis lived and I had the curtains closed to avoid any suspicion. I was watching him through binoculars, studying each of his movements and learning his routine because I didn't need any unexpected surprise.

"This man's a real jerk," I muttered to myself as I continued watching him. I was beginning to be sure Ellis wouldn't move from the couch all night, and men like him had their own routine and were unable to change anything.

Ellis couldn't stop laughing, probably watching some absurd TV show, holding a beer in one hand and something greasy and dripping on the other. He didn't look at all like the man in the picture Andrew Samuels showed me when he contacted me. I had no intention of knowing his hobbies; the only thing I was interested in knowing at what time he would rise from the couch to go to the bathroom.

I had everything ready. It was a high-rise apartment building and Robert Ellis lived on the top floor so I opted for a clean job. My rifle was placed in position by the window and the rest of my things were ready on the bed to go when I finished what I had come to do.

Andrew Samuels would receive a call on his cell phone when the job was done and I wanted to leave New York on the first available flight to Jackson, Mississippi.

A last look at Ellis' apartment and I saw he wasn't sitting in front of the television but the light from a nearby room was turned on. It was the time, Ellis was about to return and will be his end.

Why would a businessman who seemed to have all spent the nights in a so sad way? That jerk looked to be a big boss, everyone wanted to take a piece of the cake he had between his hands but Robert Ellis did not trust in his partners and that was the reason because Andrew Samuels wanted him dead.

"Very well, Mr. Ellis, I'm afraid you won't be able to finish that beer." Use a bullet would have been easier and the logical choice but I didn't want problems.

Ellis turned off the bathroom light and walked into the living room again. He was still wearing pants but the shirt was lying across the couch and he was wearing only a white tank top. He sat in the same place and took back the beer drinking a big gulp and when he threw his head back laughing…I pulled the trigger.

Despite the cold, the window was opened so the tiny projectile I fired with my rifle from the window entered directly through the left side of his neck, making him cough slightly.

Ellis cleared his throat and when he lifted the beer again to take another gulp he dropped the bottle and broke in pieces on the floor and he stood with his head bent forward.

"Rest in peace, Mr. Ellis." I disarmed the rifle and put it in my briefcase. I picked up the rest of my stuff and left the room. There were some people in the hallway so I acted naturally as I walked along to them, smiling slightly until I reached the elevator.

"Good night, Mr. Northman," the young woman behind the front desk greeted me. "What can I help you?"

"Good night. I need to leave immediately so I have to sign the necessary papers to check out. And the sooner the better, please. I need to catch a flight in an hour." The brunette woman smiled broadly assuring me there was no problem and in five minutes everything was fixed.

"I hoped you've enjoyed your stay, Mr. Northman and have a good flight."

"Thank you…" and I looked at the plate on the lapel of her jacket. "Abby. You've been lovely and I would love to return soon." She stood there with a huge smile on her face and I left the hotel in a taxi to the airport.

When I was on my way to the gate I called Samuels.

"_Hello?"_ he was obviously nervous and anxious about my call. _Beginners…_

"It's done."

"_Did you have problems?"_

"No problem, Mr. Samuels. I hope the payment in the way we had agreed. No phone calls or questions. The work is done and no one will suspect; they'll believe it was a heart attack by his delicate health."

"_Thank you, Mr. Northman."_

"Goodbye, Mr. Samuels." I hung up before he could say another word and a half hour later I was on a plane to Jackson and ready for a new work.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy the chapter and I'll publish second really soon. <strong>

**And you already know, hit the button and leave me a review. Thanks**

**:)**


	2. Coming Back To Home

**Here's the next chapter. All your reviews have been deleted because I had to remove the story but I love all of them, you already know it. :)**

**Enjoy the story and I hope not to have more problems. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Coming Back To Home**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

When I returned to Jackson it was too late to visit so I went straight to my apartment. Russell would want to hear every detail of the work but all that would have to wait until the next day. I was exhausted and the flight was a nightmare so I put my things down in the living room, undressed and got into bed.

Being a professional killer is not perhaps the best profession in the world but at least I killed for money, not for fun or cruelty. I had only one rule: no women or children. I never killed by my own initiative; I always had a specific reason and a set price. Yes, it may seem cruel or meaningless but it was my job, what I had been doing the last ten years and I was fucking good at it. Russell always trusted me for any work and he had never been disappointed.

My father always wanted me to be something important in life, and although I knew it was not exactly what he had expected, it was my job and wasn't willing to leave it. I earned big money and my victims were not candidates for characters of the year so I actually made a huge favour to the world.

My cell phone started ringing on the bedside table and at first I thought I was still dreaming.

"Hello?"

"_Eric, dear, I was worried." _Maybe I was wrong last night when I went to sleep and thought Russell wouldn't expect my call, but obviously he wanted to talk to me.

"Worried?"

"_Mr. Samuels called me to tell me the work was done and I was surprised when I received his call instead of yours." _There was a brief pause and he continued. _"I hope there were no problems." _

"No problems, Russell, everything went perfectly. Ellis is dead and the police will think it was a heart attack. The guy was a pig. Poisoned projectiles, a clean work and without suspicion."

Russell laughed lightly. _"Eric, I'm proud of you, as always, but I still don't understand why you don't use bullets. Everything would be much easier." _

"Bullets leave a trail, you already know, and I would have to go to his apartment to pick the bullet cap up and clean any trace. No, it's better this way, the projectile disappears in two hours and there's no trace of poison, so it's perfect. It's the future for the professional killer."

"_I know. Listen, I need to tell you something."_

"I'm listening."

"_I want you to take a break, you know, holidays." _That cleared my head better than any cup of coffee.

"What?"

"_Eric, you're my best student and you know I trust you but I have to share the work so…it's nothing personal." _Nothing personal? I started when it was just Russell and I, I was the best and he wanted to replace me now…?

"Russell, what are you talking about? Holidays? I don't need to rest, I'm ready for the next so…"

"_Eric, I need to leave town and I'll be busy for the next two weeks so…don't take it personally, okay?"_ How wasn't I going to take it personally? I was the best in my job and my boss now was telling me that I should take a break.

"Russell, if there is any problem…"

"_No problem, Eric, don't worry. I have only to take care of a few things and I'll be back in two weeks so you should relax and live a normal life for a couple of days, do you understand?" _I didn't have the classic normal life so relax was not something I did often. _"Go somewhere, enjoy a bit and in two weeks everything will be back to normal, okay? You're taking this as a punishment rather than an opportunity." _An opportunity to do what? I hadn't many hobbies and holidays was not something normal for me so I had no idea what to do in these situations.

"Okay, I guess, but I still don't understand…"

"_Eric, forget it. They'll be only two weeks so enjoy and do…you know, what you want to do or what normal people do when they on vacation."_

It was still early when I finished talking to Russell but I obviously wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so I got out of bed, showered quickly and sat on the couch in my living room without knowing what to do. Two weeks and I had the faintest idea what I could do. I never had before so much free time so it was something completely new to me.

I turned on the TV and after twenty minutes zapping I decided any show or series would not be enough to entertain me. Action movies were not enough exciting and I hated romantic comedies and the rest of the channels were too boring so I turned it off and I looked into nowhere.

"Two weeks…what can I do?" I muttered to myself. Maybe I should start thinking about having a hobby but which one?

The situation was desperate and surreal. I couldn't stay two weeks locked at home because I'd end up going insane but planning holidays was not something I had done before so I didn't have many ideas. Go to a travel agency was not exactly what I had in mind because it would leave a trail and I didn't want surprises.

And then I had an idea. At first I didn't know if it was good or not but I just turned on my laptop and looked for less idyllic destinations. I didn't want to go to a tropical island that was full of people and a Swedish man in Hawaii would call a lot of attention. No, I needed to find something more normal, a small but fun place or at least not boring. Obviously, cities like Los Angeles, Washington or New York were out of the question for various reasons, so my options were focused on the southern states.

I had heard of Mardi Grass in New Orleans and although there was not time for the carnival I thought it would be a good choice. But then I saw a small town called Shreveport that caught my attention. It was a beautiful place to spend a few days off.

I booked my reservation in a small and discreet hotel and I wouldn't even have to catch a plane. I could drive from Jackson to New Orleans and then to Shreveport. Yes, it seemed a good plan and I liked driving fast so I'd be there much earlier than expected.

I would leave the next day in the morning and hopefully I'd be in Shreveport for lunch so I went to my bedroom, pulled out my suitcase and put my clothes in it, picked up the necessary things from the bathroom and all my personal documents. I never left home without them because if anyone was looking for me, they'd find nothing to identify me. There were no pictures of me or anyone else, no friends or family, and Russell took care of my house sending someone to clean my apartment to get rid of all traces.

Yeah, someone might think I was paranoid but with a job like mine you couldn't allow to make mistakes. The first rule for a professional killer was discretion so my apartment needed to look like new, as if nobody had been living there for the last months. Also, I used to change residence every six months to avoid problems.

I had everything ready, my suitcase was in the living room next to the door and my messenger bag on the couch with all my documents stored for safekeeping.

I spent the rest of the day out, I went to eat at a new restaurant in which I had never been before, I bought a couple of things I needed for the trip and then went to see a movie. The film was boring and I barely paid attention but two girls seemed more interested in me than the movie. Under normal circumstances I would have invited them for a drink and then fuck them but I was too excited about my trip so I went to dinner after the movie and then back to home.

I had no food at home so I only returned to the apartment to sleep. It was much easier that way.

I watched television for a while and then went to bed but not before checking every drawer and closet of the apartment again to make sure there was nothing that could cause me problems.

I laid in bed on my back and was asleep before my head hit the pillow so when I woke up the next morning I was completely ready for my trip.

"Well, Northman, it's time to have fun." I grabbed my things and walked down to the street. My car was parked a few blocks away so I walked to there, got my stuff in the trunk and left to Shreveport, Louisiana.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be patient with me because I've had a lot of problems publishing this story but I believe it's already fixed now.<strong>

**You know, push the button and leave a review.**

**Thanks for your comments, reviews and messages, they're all great.**

**:)**


	3. Another Boring Day In My Life

**Wow, can't believe how many people is supporting this story but I'm amazed reading all your reviews. I know you all love Eric Northman being the bad boy and me too but this chapter is about Sookie so enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all the people who are looking this story and especially to ljhjelm49 and LiDa 23 'cause they're always reading other stories of mine and leaving me lovely reviews. Thank you so much, this chapter is for you two. **

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Another Boring Day In My Life**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

Living in Shreveport, Louisiana, was not the most exciting thing in the world and my job was not a big help. I had a great boss, Sam Merlotte, who was also a good friend of mine but working in a bar was not exactly what I wanted to do in life. I finished high school and went to college because my Gran had always wanted a good future for my brother Jason and me but he was always more focused on football and girls and when he finished high school he began to work in the service road in Bon Temps and was living in my parents' house. They died when I was seven and my Gran took care of us but Jason wanted a life apart from us so when he was eighteen he left.

I, however, continued living with my Gran in the old family house so each day I had to get up pretty early and drive to go to work in Shreveport. My Gran was a woman full of life and energy and took care of the house even though I always insisted in help her but when I came home from work I was too tired so I actually lived my life between my job in Shreveport and Bon Temps with my grandmother. Nothing exciting.

"Good morning, Gran."

"Morning, sweetheart, are you hungry?"

"I'm starving." I kissed her and poured myself a cup of coffee even though my Gran always told me tea was much healthier but start the day without coffee for me was like starting without a shower. "You know, I have to work until lunchtime today so I've thought we could go shopping later, do you want to come?" Jason had only appeared when it was Christmas or some birthday or when he missed my Gran's food but the rest of the time he spent the hours in bars with friends or some girl he'd known. "It's been a long since we haven't spent time together shopping, and you know we always have fun so I could come back from work, change clothes and return to Shreveport, what do you think?"

"Sookie, you already know you don't have to take me out, I like the life I have here and Maxine and I always go for a stroll together so you won't have to come back tired from work and bring your old Gran out of home." She smiled sweetly at me but she didn't understand that I really wanted to. I enjoyed spending time with her 'cause she had been my mother and father during all my life. "There's no obligation, Gran, I promise you."

"Maybe another day, okay?" She gave me one of her delicious chocolate cookies and I forgot about it for now. "Maxine and I are going to church to talk to the priest and that charming man who lives across from the cemetery…" I rolled my eyes because I knew who she was referring to. Bill Compton. "You know, Bill, he always helps us when we take care of lunch on Sundays. I think you should meet him."

"I already meet him, Gran. He's gone to lunch a few times and I've seen him. He's nice but nothing else, I don't like him. Also, he always tries to flirt with me and makes me uncomfortable." I was sure Bill Compton had two faces; he was nice and friendly in front of my grandmother and a pervert when nobody could see him. "I'm not interested in him."

"Well, I won't get into your life, but I think he's a good man."

"Hey, Gran, I gotta go to work and if you don't want to go shopping with me later than I'll grab some clothes to change and maybe go for a walk with Amelia, okay?"

I was twenty-five and I was still living with my Gran, I hated my job and my neighbour harassed me all the time. My life was not exciting, it was crap.

I arrived at work and when I got out the car I saw Amelia leaning against her car while her boyfriend Tray was inspecting her throat with his tongue. They were greedy so I decided to go straight to the bar but Amelia stopped me when she saw me. "Sook! Bye, baby," Amelia kissed Tray passionately again and then he left in his car.

"Hey, Ames, how's it going?" Why was I asking? Obviously everything was great for her and the smile on her face proved it.

"Everything is fucking great; Sook, Tray and I had an amazing night so…I can't complain. Hey, what are you doing after work?"

"Well, I thought we could go shopping; I wanted to go with my Gran but I guess she had better things to do."

"Oh…love shopping. See you after work, okay?" I came through the back door and left my stuff in one of the lockers Sam had for us while Amelia finished taking her things from her car. At least I had a plan and I wouldn't come home after work, as always. It was pathetic because I had no life to speak of.

"Morning, Sookie." Sam left his office while I was holding my coat. "You look beautiful today…well, you're always but…well, you know what I mean." I smiled timidly at him and a second later Amelia walked in like a hurricane and Sam disappeared.

"He was trying to flirt with you again?" Amelia whispered and she chuckled. "He's cute, you should give him a try."

"Are you insane?" I closed my locker and glared at her. "He's my boss, Ames, date with him would be a big mistake and also I like Sam because he's a good man and a great friend but nothing more." I wasn't going to deny that I hadn't noticed Sam but one thing was fantasize with your boss and other maintain a relationship with him or in Amelia's case, fuck with him a couple of times a week but things wouldn't work and I'd have to find another job. "Hey, you know I'd never put my friendship with Sam in danger, much less for sex."

"Nobody's said you must do, but if you talk to him I'm sure you two could reach an agreement." She winked at me and walked away before I could answer. I put on my apron and tied it around my waist and started working.

The customers were the same as always and even though people in Shreveport was not as friendly as in Bon Temps at least they left good tips, especially when the waitress was a blond with huge boobs.

"Bacon burger and onion rings, please." I yelled to Lafayette, the cook and one of my best friends. He was gay from head to toe but had a great sense of humor and I always had a fun time with him.

"Sookie…look at you, that t-shirt is like a glove." He said smiling wickedly at me. "I'm sure tips today will be…_huge_." The way he said huge made me realize he was referring to my boobs. I didn't understand the obsession of men with tits but it helped me to earn more money so I was going to take advantage. "The rednecks out there won't even look at the menu when they see you." It was sad but it was true. All my life people had noticed me only for a very specific part of my body and men dumped me when I confessed them that I was still a virgin and I wanted to wait for the person and the right moment. Most of them ran away or simply laughed in my face.

I was serving food to a couple when the door opened and a man…an awesome man was the right word, walked into the bar, looked around for a few seconds and sat on a table near the window. My shift was almost over but I decided to be a good professional and went to help him. That's what professional do, isn't it?

"Hi, welcome to Merlotte's, are you ready to order?" I smiled widely at him and realized he had the bluest eyes I'd seen in my life. His short and blond hair was glowing with sunlight and despite the cold he was wearing a black shirt and I could see his muscular arms.

"Thank you, but I think I'll need a few more minutes to decide."

"Of course. Call me as soon as you're ready." I would wait for him though I had to for hours.

Five minutes later he ordered his meal and I couldn't stop looking at him from the kitchen. He was handsome, attractive and had a penetrating gaze. He was serious but smiled at me both times when I was talking to him and realized for the first time in my life that I felt different.

"I hope everything's fine."

"It was, thank you."

"You're not from here, are you on vacation?" No one else was in the bar so I figured it wouldn't matter to talk with him for a few minutes.

"Actually yes, I live in Jackson but I don't know Shreveport so…"

"Shreveport is great but I don't know it too well either. I just work here so I spend a little time around. There are fun places so I hope you have a good time."

I picked up everything in the table and he left after paying and leaving me a very _huge_ tip. Lafayette winked at me when I walked into the kitchen but I just ignored him. I knew he had been watching but I didn't want to talk about so I went to the ladies, changed my clothes and went out to take fresh air while was waiting for Amelia.

"You look beautiful, Sookie, as usual." Great, just what I needed. Bill Compton was leaning against the door of my car looking at me as if he was willing to eat me alive.

"Bill, what are you doing?"

"I was waiting for you, Sookie, of course. I've thought we could go for a ride, you know, see a movie or dinner together. I'm sure your Gran would be delighted to see us enjoying."

"Bill, you've no idea what my Gran or I want so you better go now. I'm waiting for Amelia and we'll go so…" Bill started to walk towards me and I became more and more nervous. I knew how to defend myself but Bill was obviously stronger than me and I wasn't sure if I could face him or simply yell for help. "Stay away from me, Bill, I'm serious."

"You think I'm gonna hurt you?"

"I don't know you and I've no reason to trust you so leave me alone, please." I started my way back into the bar to wait for Amelia but Bill realized and he began to run after me and I ran to the other end of the parking lot but when I turned to see if he was following me something hit me and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so glad everybody is enjoying this story and I love all your reviews so hit the button and leave a comment, an opinion or whatever you want to write. <strong>

**:)**


	4. Shreveport, Louisiana

**Here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I know they're short chapters but I'm really enjoying writing this story and your support is great, as always.**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Shreveport, Louisiana**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

It was barely traffic so I did a couple of stops at gas stations for a drink and go to the bathroom. I was close to New Orleans and although the temperature was warmer it was still cold. I was accustomed to cold, I was Swedish after all, but the low winter temperatures in the southern states of United States were no problem for me.

I got back on track and drove while I was listening old songs in a classical radio station. I was not a big fan of old music but at least it was a good way to stay focused on the road. I was still thinking about my conversation with Russell and his sudden interest for me taking a break.

It was lunchtime when I came to Shreveport and found a bar called Merlotte's that looked interesting and I stopped.

I walked into and everything was nice and homey to be a bar but at least I'll get something decent to eat before going to my hotel. I looked around for a couple of seconds and then sat down in one of the empty tables that stood near the window. I put my bag down in the other empty chair and sat down.

"Hi, welcome to Merlotte's, are you ready to order?" The waitress looked like the typical blonde with big breasts but there was something in her smile and eyes that seemed to indicate otherwise.

I asked her for a few more minutes to order my meal and then enjoyed a great burger. The place was quiet but I could see every man in the bar staring at the waitress being looked like she was a piece of meat. I knew the feeling pretty well 'cause most women looked at me in the same way.

When I stopped the car to eat something I could only think about something quick and then get to my hotel, unpack and relax a bit but I was suddenly wishing to stay longer at Merlotte's while I was enjoying the company of that kind waitress.

Finally when there were a few people in the bar, we talked for a while, she asking me the usual questions as it was obvious that I didn't fit with the typical Southern man. She was so friendly even without a reason to be that when I paid the bill I left her a big tip, bigger than normal, hoping not to offend her.

I left the bar and walked for a few minutes enjoying the fresh air and then went to the car, I got in and turned on the engine. I hadn't gone to far when I felt something had been beaten. I had no idea what it was so I got out the car quickly. At first I could see nothing but a second later I saw a hand, too small to be a man and a little further I realized it was Merlotte's' waitress. "God…" I started walking towards her but I realized I wasn't alone. A man with dark hair and eyes was running towards her, but there was something in his face that made me suspicious and he ran away before I could ask him. I wanted to follow him because I was sure he had something to do with what happened but I was more concerned about the lovely young woman lying on the cold asphalt in front of my car. I leaned over and looked for pulse in her neck. "Thank God…" I muttered when I felt her pulse but couldn't wake her. I was sure I hadn't beaten her too hard so I carried her and sat her in the passenger seat, placing her head against the back of the seat and putting on the seatbelt. I had no idea where the hospital was so I took her to my hotel. Luckily the guy behind the front desk asked no questions when I told him that my girlfriend was exhausted by the trip and went straight to my room. I opened the door with difficulty and then I closed it with a kick and let her down gently on my bed. The cold had made her clothes were wet so I took off her shoes and socks and then her jeans without looking down at her too much. Her sweater was dry so I grabbed her coat and put it in the closet. Her skin was cold so I opened the bed and got her under the covers.

I was screwed. I wasn't in Shreveport even two hours and I had already getting myself into problems. I had a beautiful girl in my bed, half naked after I had hit her when a creepy man was probably chasing her when she was running away from him.

What could I do? I didn't even know her name or where she lived not had a cell phone or purse. If she was in the street, where was her purse? No woman leaves without her purse, I was sure. Her hair was bright gold like mine and was spread on the pillow and her breathing was normal. Perhaps the head injury was more serious than it seemed at first glance but I couldn't see wounds so that calmed me.

I wanted to know the man who was following her because obviously there was more than it seemed. She was running so badly she didn't even see my car and the man who was chasing her suddenly vanished.

"Mmmm…" the girl began to purr and murmur something but couldn't understand it. I was sitting in a chair beside the bed and I could not help falling asleep a few minutes later.

When I woke up I saw she wasn't in bed and worried. Maybe she had awakened in a strange place and was scared and left but then I heard noise in the bathroom and a few seconds later she opened the door and walked out wearing only her sweater that was long enough to cover her underwear.

"Hello."

"Hello. How are you feeling?" I would have expected screams and fear or at least 'Who the fuck are you?' but instead we were talking quietly. "I'm Eric."

"Sookie." I nodded. "And I'm fine, I guess. What happened? Where am I?" I waved to the bed for her to sit down and I turned my chair to be face to face. "You're in my hotel room. You ran out of nowhere and hit you with my car. I didn't know where the hospital was and wasn't sure whether to tell someone so I brought you here."

"You took my clothes off?" I was waiting for the question but the tone was not exactly the normal. "Because I'm sure I didn't myself." She chuckled and blushed slightly.

"I did it but I promise that I didn't look. Well, not much." She had an incredible body, stunning and couldn't stop thinking about the softness of her skin when my hands touched her. "Your…your clothes were wet and I thought…well, I didn't want you getting a cold so…"

"Thank you!"

"What happened?" Sookie looked at me with open wide eyes without understand what I meant. "I mean about the accident. I think you were running because you were fleeing from someone and then, when you were unconscious on the ground, I saw a man, but he fled before I could talk to him."

"Dark hair and stalker eyes?" I nodded vigorously. "His name is Bill Compton and lives near my house. He's obsessed with me and asked me for a date since the first day he arrived in Bon Temps." Bon Temps? "It's where I live. I dunno, he's a bit strange but he had never done anything like that before. Besides, the last thing I remember is that I was waiting for my friend Amelia and he appeared, we were talking and then…I think he started chasing me."

"He was walking towards you when I got out the car to see what had happened. I was surprised 'cause he ran out without saying a word." Sookie was so sweet and innocent that I couldn't imagine anyone who would want to harm her.

"I should go…" she began to stand up and I did the same from my chair. "I've caused you enough problems and…"

"Not at all." We were still looking at each other without saying a word. She was beautiful with large and expressive eyes, beautiful golden hair and soft skin. She was nothing like the kind of women I was used to and suddenly my hands were out of control and moved towards her and hugged her tightly until her head was resting against my chest.

I had never done anything like that; my profession didn't allow me to maintain many relationships with people but with Sookie…I couldn't help it. It felt like the most natural thing in the world and although she was shorter than me we fit perfectly. I felt strange but comfortable, as if I had waited my whole life to find her.

Neither of us seemed to want to move but then Sookie looked up into my eyes and smiled sweetly at me. "Eric, I think I should go because my Gran…you know, I have no idea what time it is…I don't want her to be worried…"

"I understand." I pulled away from her and I suddenly felt not so good anymore.

"I'll call a cab to get my car and…"

"No…no need. I can drive you but I think you shouldn't drive after you've beaten your head." Yes, it was not safe but what I really wanted was to spend more time with her. "I'll drive you home and…"

"My home? No, I can't let you do that." She didn't want to spend more time with me? Well, I couldn't blame her, she didn't even know me and I was a professional killer although she didn't know that part. "I mean…well, Bon Temps is about half an hour from here and you're on vacation so I don't feel good about it. I'm sure you've got better things to do…"

"Sookie, I'm on vacation, I have nothing to do."

"True." She laughed nervously as looked down at the floor. "Okay. I'll tell Amelia to pick me up tomorrow and after work I'll take my car back."

"Hey, I know it's crazy because you don't know me but I wouldn't mind to pick you up tomorrow morning and take you to work, you know…I don't usually go on holidays so I really have no idea what to do." True, but now I had a pretty good reason to stay and enjoy in Shreveport, Louisiana.

* * *

><p><strong>If you've enjoyed the chapter you already know what to do, hit the button and leave a review. I know Eric is a bad boy but I think he's really sweet too. <strong>

**:)**


	5. The Awakening

**Here's the new chapter and hope you all like it.**

**By the way, I'm looking for beta so if anyone's interested just contact me. Thank you.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**The Awakening**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

When I opened my eyes I wasn't definitely in Kansas anymore. My head hurt but it wasn't unbearable. I had no idea where I was or what had happened but when I looked around the room I saw the man who had been in the bar in a chair next to the bed, asleep and with his head bent forward and I remembered everything. I was on the street, taking the fresh air and waiting for Amelia finished gathering her things but Bill showed up and the rest…well, I preferred not to relive that conversation until something hit me and I lost consciousness.

I had no idea why that man in the bar had brought me to…wherever I was, but I was in a bed, covered by a thick and soft blanket and only wearing my sweater but at least my underwear was still in place. He was so deeply asleep that I didn't want to wake him so I got up slowly from bed and went to the bathroom.

I looked myself in the mirror and saw that I looked better than I thought, apart from the wound in my head. Maybe it was about the accident but couldn't be sure.

When I returned to the bedroom he was awake and relaxed when he saw me. We had a conversation about what had happened and before I knew I was in his arms and the feeling was amazing; warmth and safe. I felt his strong arms all around me. His name was Eric and a few minutes later we were leaving the hotel and heading towards his car when he practically insisted on taking me home and pick me up the next day to work so I could get my car back.

"Nice car," he thanked me and went back to focus on the road. "It's very uncommon to see cars like this around here. You know, actually I've never seen men like you around here…" I was rambling but it was true. Never in my life I'd seen a man like Eric, much less someone who had worried about me the way he did. "You know, I want to thank you again for saving my life, well, more or less."

"You're…you're welcome, though…though I don't think hit a beautiful woman with a car is like save her life."

I blushed slightly. "Are you kidding? If it hadn't been for you that insane of Bill Compton would have reached me and God knows…I don't even want to think about it." I knew there was something wrong with Bill but I'd never imagined he was capable of doing something like what he was planning to do to me and if Eric hadn't been there I was sure things would be pretty different now. "Look, my Gran thinks Compton is a lovely man and she tells me it'd be a good idea for me to date with him but she obviously has no idea how he is, do you understand?" He nodded and I continued talking. "It's like…I dunno, he has two faces and two completely different personalities and my Gran would never believe me if I told her."

"But you'll have to tell her, won't you?" Did I have to? Aside from a bump on my head there was no other evidence of what had happened and if I could hide it…no, what was I thinking? As I walked through the door she would know something was wrong so it was ridiculous trying to hide it. "And I believe you should go to talk to the sheriff."

"You think so?" Suddenly Eric stopped the car along the side of the road, turned off the engine and looked me straight in the eye. His eyes were cold as ice and I knew he was serious. "Sookie, I know very well men like him and I know you don't have to believe me but I'm serious, Sookie. You need to protect yourself and stay away from him all you can, all right?" I nodded without opening my mouth but he didn't relax. "Not everyone is like you, Sookie," he put his hand on one side of my neck and cupped my cheek. "Not everyone is able to see the good side of people like you do."

"How do you know that?"

He put a crooked smile in his face which I love instantly and suddenly his eyes were warm again. "You're sweet and innocent, there's no evil in you and there are many people out there wiling to take advantage of that."

"You don't know me, I might be pretending," I whispered as I enjoyed the warmth from his hand still on my cheek. "Maybe I'm just a dumb blonde who has found a way to take advantage of an innocent tourist who just wanted a few days away from his job and he's trapped now because the girl he hit with his car." Eric chuckled. "It's a good story, Sookie."

Eric turned the engine on again and continued driving towards my house but he reduced the speed and I wanted to believe he was doing it 'cause wanted to spend more time with me even though it was crazy because we didn't even know each other. With Eric, I felt safe and the thought of not seeing him again was unbearable. Could a person fall in love at first sight? Was there really love in that way or were just fairy tales? I didn't care if I managed to continue seeing Eric.

"Turn here, it's hard to see." I thought Eric would do like Quinn did when he got mad at me during a date and instead of driving me to the front door he stopped the car and I had to walk to the house alone and barefoot 'cause I removed my heels because I didn't want to destroy my beautiful new shoes. "You know, you can leave me here, I don't mind walking."

"No way."

It was pretty dark and the porch light was turned off which meant my Gran hadn't returned home yet. Her meeting in the church would have finished and she'd be having dinner with her friend Maxine.

"I thought you lived with your grandmother." He said surprised.

"I do, but she's still out of home. My Gran has a lot of energy and doesn't like being locked up at home so…" I opened my door and when I was going to say goodbye to Eric through the window I saw them out of the car. "What are you doing?"

"Um…I…I…" he was _so_ handsome when he ran out of words that I couldn't stop looking up at him. "I don't…I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay alone when Compton lives so close to you. It's not safe." The truth was that the idea of being alone at home has never been a problem for me but after what had happened with Bill I couldn't stop thinking about him in front of my house and attacking me before my Gran came home. "I can wait in the car until she returns…"

"No, no, you don't have to do that, Eric." I walked to the other side of the car where Eric was and took his hand. "C'mon, do you want a coffee?"

"Sure."

I released his hand but he placed his on the small of my back while we climbed the porch steps and then remembered my keys were still in my purse I had left in my locker at Merlotte's.

"Damn!" I cursed and if my Gran had been there she wouldn't have been proud of her granddaughter for said that. "What is it?"

"The keys are in my purse and my purse is at Merlotte's. Come on, we'll go to the back door." Fortunately, my Gran always kept a key hidden under one of the loose boards of the back porch so I took it and opened the kitchen door. "Come on in."

I turned on the kitchen light and I took off my coat. "Come, we'll go to the living room." Eric and I left our coats on the couch and I returned to the kitchen to make coffee. "How do you like coffee?" I asked him. "Black." He answered from the doorframe and I jumped slightly when I heard his voice. "Oh…I didn't know you were there. Well, coffee is…so…"

"You have a very nice house, old and welcoming."

"Thanks. I'm sure your house is also very beautiful." He frowned slightly and then smiled at me. "My apartment is much simpler than this, actually I don't even like to live there."

We returned to the living room when the coffee was ready and we sat down on the couch. We talked about work but Eric didn't give many details so we chatted about his plans while was on vacation. He didn't tell me too much so I decided to help him.

"I know some very nice places to visit but the tours are planned long ago and there are probably no vacancies but…I dunno, I could…you know, we could go together…if you want, of course."

"I would love to, Sookie."

"Really?" and I couldn't stop grinning like a fool.

"Yes."

At that moment the door opened and my Gran came in carrying a huge box with garden products.

"Gran!" I quickly got up off the couch and went to her to take the box but was too heavy and fell. "Oh, Gran, how could you carry it to here?" Sometimes I was surprised at my Gran's strength and when I bent down to pick it back Eric did it. "I've got it."

"Oh dear, who is this lovely and handsome man?" I blushed because my Gran was totally flirting with Eric but he seemed more surprised than me.

"I'm Eric Northman, ma'am. Where I can put this down?" Eric left the box in the kitchen and returned a few seconds later. "Eric, it's a pleasure to meet you but don't call me ma'am, call me Adele."

"Adele. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, I think I'm going to sleep, I'm exhausted sweetheart and carrying that box to here has been horrible. Good night, Eric, it's been a pleasure to meet you." I'd swear my Gran winked at him but I blamed the wound in my head.

"Good night, Adele."

"Good night, Eric. Sookie, don't stay up until late, honey."

"Okay, Gran."

"I should go too. It's late and you need to rest." I nodded and handed him his coat. "I'll walk you out."

The night was cold but I forgot my coat so I walked out with Eric to the porch and he stopped to say goodbye to me.

"Good…" I kissed his lips slowly and they were so soft and sweet that I could still taste the coffee in them. "…night." I giggled like a schoolgirl and pulled away from him. "Sorry, I don't know what happened…"

"No, it's been great." Yes, much better than great. Something was awakening in me and I could hardly control myself. "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Okay. But I don't have to work tomorrow; I was just going to go to get my car back."

"Oh…sure. Well, if you don't have to work then…would you want to have breakfast with me?" He was asking me for a date?

"Sure, I'd love it."

"I'll pick you up at ten."

"Perfect."

"Good night, Sookie."

"Good night, Eric." I walked inside and I didn't stay away from the window until his car disappeared into the night. I couldn't believe that I had been persecuted by a psycho, hit by a car and I had a date all in the same day.

"Yeah, Stackhouse, such a great day." I climbed the stairs to my bedroom smiling and fell asleep counting the hours remaining to see Eric again.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric is the bad boy but, will Sookie be able to melt the professional killer?<strong>

**Waiting for a beta. Leave me a review and tell...whatever you want to tell. **

**:)**


	6. When You Are Screwed

**Sorry for being so late but I needed to do another things and you know watch the new season of True Blood. :)**

**Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**When You Are Screwed**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

When Sookie kissed me I could hardly believe that was so natural and was a challenge for me to stop because I wanted to stay there, hugging her and kissing her until we had to catch our breath. What was happening to me? What had this innocent girl who was driving me insane?

I was thinking about it all night, on her lips, her smile and beautiful blue eyes. I, Eric Northman, professional killer, was going mad and losing his composure for a sweet girl from a town called Bon Temps and I didn't even know why.

"I'm so screwed up…" but I couldn't help smiling every time I thought about her.

My cell phone's alarm startled me and when I looked at the screen and saw that I had written "Breakfast with Sookie," I smiled and got out of bed quickly to walk into the bathroom and shower and get ready for my date with Sookie. She accepted without thinking, like she'd been waiting for this all night and I had to admit that my eyes lit up when she accepted.

I'd never had a date for breakfast before and it'd been too long since the last time a woman interested me enough to go out with her so I was nervous. Sookie was a lovely girl and I…I didn't understand why but I felt guilty every time I looked at her because I was hiding the truth; a part of me she should never be able to meet.

I was two minutes early when I knocked on the door of her house and was her grandmother, Adele, who opened the door and smiled up to me.

"Good morning, Eric, I'm glad to see you again." This woman was lovely and tried to flirt with me last night what I thought it was odd but nice.

"Good morning, Adele."

"C'mon, come in, come in. Sookie is getting ready." Adele was practically pushing me inside and she seemed anxious for it. "Sookie's always very punctual but I don't know what's wrong with her this morning." She approached to me and whispered. "I believe she's nervous about the date…"

"Gran!" Sookie yelled indignantly from stairs. "Hi, Eric."

"Good morning, Sookie." She started down the stairs wearing a red dress shirt and black leggings that stylized her incredible legs. Sookie was shorter than me so I loved to see her wearing high-heeled boots which I'd have more of a fantasy with. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Just let me grab my coat and we can go. Gran, I've called Sam and he told me that he's going to bring my purse in a while so…"

"I know, honey." Adele got up off the couch and hugged her granddaughter sweetly. Sookie smiled briefly at her and we left the house.

"Sookie…you…you look beautiful," I said almost blushing. I haven't felt that way since I was a teen and it felt humiliating.

"Thanks." But she blushed too. "Um…well, what were you thinking to our "date"" she asked air quoting. "I don't usually have breakfast in Shreveport so I'm like a virgin in this…" and a second later she turned red and her head was turned and looking out through the window. "Sorry, I don't know why I said that."

I chuckled and looked at her. "Don't worry, I know how you feel, I don't…you know, I don't usually have many dates…with women."

"Really?" I nodded without looking her though. "I can't believe it…well, I dunno, you don't look like the kind of man who'd have problems asking a girl out. I'm sure girls chasing you in Jackson."

"No, I don't think so." Sookie was curious; she wanted to know everything and didn't care to ask. "Actually it's not as easy as you think."

"Why?"

"Well…um…in fact women just want to be with me for a reason and when they got what they came for…always leave."

Sookie was silent and I knew whether she was thinking I was a real fucking asshole just worried to fuck every woman he met or she simply didn't want to tell me what she was thinking. "Sookie…"

"Eric…" we both laughed like fools for having spoken at the same time. "You first, Sookie."

"Um…I know that's not my business but…and if you don't want to answer me I'll understand…but…what exactly these women wanted it?" She surprised me because I didn't expect her asking me something like that but I tried not to look too shocked. "You were talking about sex, weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"So…all those women were just looking for sex…is that all?" I slowly nodded carelessly. Love was not something I was used to and so far the sex had been enough for me. "That's enough for a person? I don't know, who wouldn't fall in love with you? I would." And she blushed again, this time with greater intensity. "Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me, it's as if I couldn't keep my mouth shut. Oh God…I'm so stupid."

I was smiling for the first time in a long time and it was a genuine smile. I loved being close to Sookie 'cause she made me feel like a normal person and not as Eric Northman, professional killer.

"I like you, Sookie, a lot." I knew she was shocked because I could see it in her eyes but when she opened her mouth to speak I saw a nice café and stopped the car to come in. "Come on, I'm starving."

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

He said he liked me and I was speechless then. Eric Northman could have any woman who wanted without so much effort and yet his love life was even more disappointing than mine, which was surprising 'cause my love life was practically nil. Why I felt so safe with him? Yeah, I knew he had saved my life but was much more than that. My heartbeats were stronger every time he was near me or when I thought on him and though I hardly knew him…I had to admit that I'd been dreaming about him and…well, they weren't sweet dreams about us walking and holding hands.

"This place is nice…" his words made me return to reality and that reality was in front of me, sitting in a crowded cafeteria. "Sookie?"

"Yeah…nice…" My brain was working much more slowly since Eric had been honest with me in the car and I obviously needed time to be sure if it had been real or my mind was just playing with me. "Eric, I like you, too, a lot." He choked into his cup of coffee and I smiled slightly. "Sorry." He had the same expression when I kissed him by surprise last night. "I…I needed to be sure that it was real." Eric looked confused at me. "I mean in the car, what you said before about me."

"It was real, Sookie, I assure you." I grinned helplessly and looked down until my eyes were carefully studying at each pore of the table where we were sitting. "I'd never felt so attracted to anyone in my life, Sookie, it's the truth." I looked into his eyes and I could see happiness in them. "You…you're the prettiest woman I've ever seen, and I know it's superficial but…well, it's true. I can talk with you, be myself and you're right when you say we barely know each other and this shouldn't make sense…" and he waved his hand between us. "…but, it does." Suddenly he put his hand over mine and stroked my palm slowly. I could feel the warmth and my body reacting to him every time he touched me or were close.

"You don't even know my surname."

"I don't need it." He took a sip from his coffee and stared at me. "I don't need it because it wouldn't change what my opinion and what I feel for you." Feeling? Eric felt something for me? In God's name, what had I done to deserve such a man as Eric Northman? "You know Sookie, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me because I really want to know you. You're the first person who's interested for me in my whole life and I'm not willing to let you go so easily." Okay, what girl wouldn't able to deny him anything? Not me.

"Okay…. What do you to know?"

"Everything."

I laughed and shook my head in disbelief. "C'mon, that's not an answer."

"All right. Why like a smart girl like you is working as a waitress in a bar?" The million dollar question. Was I ready to tell him the sad story of my life?

"Guess because there are not many opportunities for a girl in Bon Temps, but I won't spend the rest of my life being a waitress, that's for sure. But I have my life here now with my Gran and I'm happy…you know, really happy."

"You don't need to convince me, Sookie. I believe you. Y'know, I'd love to say that I'm happy but my life is not exactly easy, you know, there are always people trying to make me feel guilty or…just get in my way."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." The waiter brought our breakfast and I couldn't believe Eric was going to be able to eat as much. "What do you for living?"

Eric hesitated for a few seconds, then smiled weakly at me. "Um…well, I think I could define it as…business, more or less. My job consists in fixing what others can't."

"It's a good way to earn your money." The coffee was delicious and the pancakes were amazing but not compared with my Gran's. Eric seemed pleased looking at me but I didn't understand why. "You know, it's rude to stare at people when they're eating." I said smiling as I took a sip of my orange juice.

"Sorry but I couldn't help it." He answered grinning. "You make adorable noises when you're eating something really likes you."

"Not true!" Eric laughed loudly and nodded. "Sure you do, well, it's cute and you're really beautiful when you're angry." I blushed and drank the rest of my juice in one gulp. "You know, I'm not angry so you really have no idea what my face is when I am." I stuck my tongue out at him and giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Sookie, you can deny it all you want but that's not going to change the fact that you are smart, beautiful, funny and I had never met a woman who was as sexy as you are while you're eating." Oh God…I was so screwed. Men noticed me before but only on my breasts or another part of my body and it was never enough for me, but Eric…he knew how to make a woman feel confident and melt her at the same time. I wanted to jump on him and begged him to kiss me, hug me and take me to his hotel room and make love to me non-stop.

When we finished breakfast, I wanted to show Eric some of the most fun places in Shreveport but instead we walked for hours, looking at shops, bars and anything was calling his attention.

"I love this place." Eric had a big smile on his face and I knew he was enjoying like a kid in a toy store. "I could even live here, you know, actually it's more welcoming than Jackson." He was really serious or was just a comment?

"Are you serious?" I asked him fearing it was a joke but also hopeful.

"Yes. I'm beginning to get tired of Jackson and it'd be a change of scenery. Besides…" he turned and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "It'd be a great chance to know better a certain girl in Bon Temps. If she was willing, of course."

I couldn't help it. I was unable to control myself. "Eric…"

"Yeah?" he was looking through one of the windows of the electronic store and a second later looked up at me grinning. "What is it?"

"Let's go to your hotel."

* * *

><p><strong>Love how Eric's changing for Sookie but I'm afraid everything's not going to be so sweet. Sorry but we need action, too. <strong>

**Great two chapters for the new season. Can't wait to see the rest.**

**And you know, if you've liked the chapter just hit the button and leave a review, an opinion, a comment, whatever you want. **

**:)**


	7. Definitely The South Is Stronger

**Already waiting for the next chapter of True Blood, can't wait. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and bad boy Eric.**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Definitely The South Is Stronger**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

Sookie was pushing me into my hotel room with her chest stick to mine and my tongue tangled with hers. I wasn't sure what had happened because the last thing I could remember was that we were talking in the street like two normal people, and a second later I was being dragged the street down by Sookie to my hotel. When we walked into the hotel all the people there was looking at us and most of them were old couples though we didn't mind too much since we went straight to the elevator.

"Sookie, you're amazing…" her lips were on mine before I could continue talking and thank God no one called the elevator so we went straight to my room.

"Eric…I need you." Yes, her legs around my waist were an enough proof. "You've no idea how much I need you right now…" her lips were pressing against my neck harder and harder until I was in front of my room door, and for the second time, I was walking in it with Sookie in my arms.

I kicked the door shut like the first time and laid Sookie down in the bed gently. "Are you okay?" I asked her when I saw a look of concern crossing her face. Sookie nodded but I knew something was upsetting her. "Sookie, you're hiding something from me, what is it?" Suddenly a tear slid down from her eye to her cheek and I wiped it with my thumb. "Sookie, why are you crying? Have I done something…" but she covered my mouth with her hand before I could continue talking.

"Eric, I…shit," Sookie wiped her eyes with her free hand and avoided my gaze. "I don't even know…" I got to pull her hand away from my mouth and stroked her wet cheek. "Sookie, it's okay, we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"But I want to." She answered quickly. "Listen, the problem is that I never…you know, I've never been with anyone." She blushed and I didn't understand why. Sookie was a virgin and it was a dream for me, a gift and she seemed embarrassed for it. "You are incredibly attractive and I'm sure you've been with a lot of women and have experience…but I'm just a Southern girl who has never had sex before and that…" but my lips were on hers, kissing her and avoiding her to say things that weren't true. My tongue was looking for access within her mouth and when Sookie slowly opened my tongue was inside of her and I began to kiss her slowly and passionately. She smelled and tasted delicious and I just wanted to be inside her, having her under my skin and never let her go. My lips parted from hers when I had to catch my breath but I never stopped looking down at her. "You, Sookie, are perfect."

I grabbed the hem of her sweater and put it up to her waist, looking down at the perfect shape of her legs under the leggings and boots she was wearing. How a woman like her couldn't call the attention of any man? They obviously were fools for not seeing the incredible woman Sookie Stackhouse was.

I lifted her sweater until I could see her smooth, tanned skin of her stomach and stopped momentarily as I stroked and kissed her belly while was listening Sookie's light moans. She seemed shy but suddenly I felt her hands on the back of my head, ordering me to remain there, kissing and caressing her, but I pulled away enough from her to look into her eyes. "Now, my lover, it's time to undress." The concern resurfaced in Sookie's face but I smiled slightly to calm her. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

"I'm not." I slid out of bed until my knees were on the floor and put my hands on one of her boots, unzipping it while my eyes were fixed on Sookie who was resting on her elbows and looking down at me. "You okay, lover?" Sookie nodded and groaned as I threw the first boot and stroked her other leg, repeating the process. Of course I had experience in sex but I had never enjoyed so much undressing a woman in the way I was doing it with Sookie.

"Now, my lover, I want you to arch your back slightly so I can take off your leggings, okay?" Sookie nodded again sheepishly but did as I asked and my hands were placed on the waistband of her leggings, first caressing every inch of her skin I found and sliding them slowly down each leg at the same time. "Eric…" I thought she was having second thoughts but the smile on her face gave me the confidence to continue what I was doing. Her legs…God, what legs; I couldn't stop looked at them, beautiful, shapely and smooth as silk. My hands were unable to stop but when I touched her thighs, Sookie tensed. "Easy, my lover. Sookie, I need you to sit down." Sookie looked at me confused for a second but she sat trying to avoid my gaze.

"Sookie, look at me."

"You must be thinking that I'm an idiot."

"Of course not." I said and sat in front of her and started to pull off my t-shirt but Sookie stopped me and I thought it was all over. I've never forced a woman in my life and I wouldn't start now so if Sookie wanted to stop, we'd stop. "Is there a problem?"

"I want to do it," and she grabbed my t-shirt to take it off completely and then threw it down. Her hands started to caress my bare chest and it was an incredible feeling, the warmth emanating from them…so fucking hot. She leaned over me and began to kiss my throat, her lips setting the pace, my clavicle until her hands were placed around my neck and she moved to sit on my lap. God, I couldn't believe how lucky bastard I was for having a woman like Sookie sitting on me, half naked and kissing every part of me without stopping. "Sookie…you're amazing." Her lips went to my chin and then gave me a chaste kiss on my lips. I couldn't stop touching her because it was driving me insane having her so close and the idea of letting go made my blood boil.

My hands grabbed her sweater again and take it off slowly, throwing it with the rest of our clothes. "You're beautiful, Sookie. You're the woman who I am…" but her lips kissed me passionately and I stopped talking. Sookie seemed as desperate as me to be close and that was when I felt her hands unbuttoning my pants. "Eric…"

"Yeah?"

"Take off your pants." Said and done. I got up as quickly as I could from the bed and got rid of them. I didn't care anything else, just the fact that Sookie was sitting on my bed, wearing only her innocent underwear and waiting for me. She couldn't be much sexy and I just wanted to take her as quickly as possible. "Lay on your back, Sookie." Sookie laid down slowly and for the first time I could see she wasn't scared or worried. She had a lovely smile on her face and I knew it was time. I climbed until our faces were inches away from each other and looked into her eyes for a second before starting kissing her neck slowly, inhaling her scent as my hands were placed under her and lifted her gently until she sat on my lap again. I kept kissing her all the time and when my hands went slowly to her back to remove her bra, I waited until I got permission. "Do it, Eric, please do it." Sookie didn't seem to understand that her first time had to be special, something she'll never forget and if she couldn't understand it, I'd make her understand. I pulled away from her and Sookie whimpered.

"What are you doing?" she asked me, demanding an explanation. This little woman made me lose my head and I loved it. "Take it easy, Sookie, I promise you'll like it." I kissed her gently and began to undo her bra slowly, sliding each strap down her smooth shoulders until I got rid of it. "Now, my lover, I'll take off your panties, okay?" Sookie nodded vigorously and laid back in bed as I grabbed the waistband of her panties and gently took them off revealing her wet and hot center. "So beautiful…" I could feel Sookie blushing and instead of looking at her eyes, I pulled her until the edge of the bed and spread her legs. She was completely naked and was the most beautiful thing I had seen in my life. I gently stroked her thighs, separating them enough to put myself between her legs and inhaled the sweet aroma emanating from her pussy. "Relax, my lover." I felt as her body relaxed and I couldn't help it any longer, I kissed her nub slightly, allowing my lips to slide into Sookie as my tongue had the first taste that no one else had tasted before. "So delicious…" Sookie's groans were barely audible but I could hear them and they were making me hard as a rock. I continued licking her clit, using my fingers to separate her folds and inserting my tongue at the same time. "Eric…God…it's…it's amazing…oh my God…Eric, please don't stop!" Sookie was screaming and moving uncontrollably until I placed my hand on her belly to keep her in place and she even got crazier. "Oh fuck, this is…I don't think I can hold much more…" I was willing to wait whatever it took but I could be sure of one thing: Sookie was going to enjoy the best orgasm of her life.

"Oh…my God…Eric! Don't stop, yes, yes, YESSSSSS! This is fucking amazing." Who would have thought under that sweet façade of southern girl was hiding a woman capable of driving me insane with a couple of words? Sookie's hips were moving uncontrollably and I could feel the first spasms from her pussy while my tongue was still inside her. "Oh Eric…" her hands were stroking my hair, holding me in place until each of her limbs relaxed completely.

I got up and carried Sookie in my arms, placing her on the bed and laid beside her. She was trembling so I put the blanket over us and put my arm protectively around her waist. "Sookie, you okay?" I whispered in her ear but I got no answer and when I looked down at her face I saw she was asleep. "Sleep well, my angel." I whispered again and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

When I opened my eyes it was starting to get dark and I worried for my Gran until I saw Eric's arm around my waist. It was the second time I woke up in the same room, in the same bed with the same man next to me, but this time Eric was not sitting in a chair, he was next to me, hugging me after having had…sex? It wasn't really exactly what I expected but what Eric did to me with his tongue… God, I couldn't forget although I tried.

Maybe it was not the conventional way of making love because theoretically I was still a virgin, but I had no idea that a man was able to perform oral sex in a way as amazing as Eric Northman did; he wasn't worried about himself, he was only focused to please me and I couldn't believe I was so lucky.

I turned slowly to look at him and saw he was still sleeping; his beautiful blue eyes were closed, his full lips parted as his chest moved slightly up and down with every breath. The beating of his heart was mesmerizing and couldn't avoid putting my head next to it. I was complete relaxed that I didn't even notice when his hands were placed on my back, stroking it gently and slowly.

"Goodnight, my angel," he whispered while was sinking his face in my hair.

"Angel?" I asked him grinning. "I don't think what happened a few hours ago was naïve enough to call me angel.

"You are." He started stroking my hair and I purred like a kitten. "The first time I saw you sleeping in my bed you were like an angel and I'm thinking exactly the same right now, Sookie. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life and I still think all this is a dream." He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes, enjoying his lips on my skin again. "But you're here, you are real and that's all that matters."

I raised my head to look up at him and saw he was completely serious. "Eric, are you all right?" he smiled immediately at me but it seemed that something was upsetting him. "Listen, if this has been a mistake to you…you know, I won't interfere in your life and…" his lips were kissing me passionately and he put himself over me while his hands held my face and gently caressed it. "Don't ever think you're not important to me; you are the only thing that gives meaning to my life."

I wanted to laugh and tell him that he was being ridiculous because we didn't even know each other but a part of me was understanding him perfectly 'cause I felt the same way. "Your life must be very boring if I am the most exciting thing that ever happened to you."

"You are, Sookie. You've no idea about the darkness in my life until you came to me."

"You came to me…remember? You hit me up with your car," I laughed and Eric laughed with me. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"You know, it's been the luckiest accident of my life," I frowned and hit him playfully in his bare chest but he just chuckled. "Come on, I know you're thinking the same thing."

"Okay…maybe a little a bit," Eric was smiling broadly with his crooked smile. "And why is darkness in your life?"

Eric tensed and he was so serious that I thought he would never talk anymore. "Sorry, it's not my business."

"I want to tell you, Sookie, I really am but…"

"I understand," I said quickly. Eric was the tenderest and loving man I had known in my life but he seemed…I really had no idea how to define the expression on his face.

"It's complicated."

"Are you married?" Eric's eyes opened wide. "No! No, I'm not married and I've no girlfriend. Sookie, it's not that, I promise you, but there are things about me and frankly I'm not sure you could accept me for them."

"What are you talking about? You're not a monster, Eric." I leaned on my elbow and looked down into his eyes as I held his face with my free hand. "You saved my life in more than one sense and took care of me when you didn't have to." I kissed him lightly on the lips and continued talking. "You've made me feel like a real woman, as if someone really cared for me."

"I care for you, Sookie, much more than you can imagine." I couldn't restrain myself and kissed him passionately. Eric's strong arms were around me and he knocked me down on my back as he stood over me while was kissing and caressing the skin of my cheeks until his hands slid down and placed on my hips, gently stroking them. Suddenly he pulled away from me and his eyes were locked on mine. "If I told you know that I'm love with you…would it be crazy?" Crazy? No one had been in love with me and all this was new to me. I had no idea if it was crazy, real or Eric was just pretending, but when I looked into his eyes I could see that it wasn't a joke. Eric spoke quite seriously and suddenly I felt terrified, shocked and above all, absolutely happy.

"What?"

"I love you, Sookie. I am completely in love with you since the first moment I saw you at the bar and you don't even believe that I'm kidding because never, in my whole life, I had been as sure of anything as I am now." His hands were still caressing every inch of my skin and that's when I realized Eric wasn't lying to me; he was in love with me.

"I love you, too, Eric."

For the first time I made love with the man I loved knowing he loved me the same way.

Yeah, I'm a stronger and in love Southern girl.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm enjoying a lot with this story and love to see Eric being so charming with Sookie.<strong>

**Hey, hit the button and leave me a review, opinion or just a thought. Thanks a lot for all your reviews. **

**:)**


	8. Fate Is A Bitch

**I know it's a short chapter but it needed to be that way. Hope you enjoy reading it and I expect your reviews or whatever you want to write me. **

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**Fate Is A Bitch**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I was in love with Sookie, I couldn't help it and didn't want to but I felt guilty for not telling her the whole truth. She told me she loved me and then I knew I had to tell her. It wasn't fair for Sookie to have a relationship with a man who wasn't telling her the truth but to explain to her that I was a professional killer wasn't going to be easy. I was scared for her reaction but a part of me was sure Sookie would surprise me.

It had spent exactly a week since I came to Shreveport and I had seen Sookie during each of those days. I couldn't help it, when I awoke in the morning I didn't feel tired and bored with my life, no, I called Sookie now and hear her voice was what made me move forward. For so many years I was away from the world, people and reality but when I was with her I felt normal, an ordinary man in love with a beautiful woman but hiding a big secret.

My cell phone started ringing and I saw in the caller ID that it was Sookie.

"Good morning, baby."

"_Good morning, sweetie. I miss you but I went to bed really late and I had to go to work early so I didn't want to wake you. Are you still in bed?"_

"Yes, I was thinking about you." Sookie laughed and I added quickly. "Not what you're thinking."

"_I know. Furthermore, I only have to work until noon shift so we can be together later, what do you think? I want to see you 'cause I love being at your side, especially when we cuddle." _Something I had discovered with Sookie was that I loved cuddle, not just in bed, also on the couch watching TV or just when she sat next to me. I couldn't help it, every time her body was close to mine it was like a reflex. _"Are you coming to lunch?"_

"Do you want me to go?"

"_Of course. I always want you to come because I love to see how the other girls who thought I was a loser look __like idiots at my boyfriend." _

"Oh…so you just want me to display, don't you?" I asked her laughing and Sookie did the same. "I'm starting to think you only want me for sex."

"_Of course, did you think otherwise?"_

"I love you."

"_I love you too and I'd give anything for having you here with me right now." _That worried me because even the tone of her voice was different. _"Listen, I don't want you to be angry or get nervous but Bill is here…"_ I couldn't avoid it. Listening his name was like a cold shower and I went quickly out of bed. I hated that guy lived so close to my Sookie but I couldn't stand he was at Merlotte's harassing her, especially after what happened a few days before.

"I want you to ignore him, did you hear me?" I said firmly. "I know he has a right to be there but I don't want you near him. He's a psycho and I'd love to beat him up until…"

"_Okay, baby. I will, I promise." _Sookie cut me off before I could continue telling what I would like to do with Bill Compton. _"You're right, we can't prohibit him the entrance but Sam has promised me that he'll keep an eye on him."_

"Okay. Hey, I'll go look for a few apartments and then to have lunch, all right? I want to see you. I missed you last night."

"_Me too," _I could even imagine her blushing but it was cute. _"See you later."_

"Okay. I love you."

"_I love you."_

I put the cell phone down again on the bedside table and got out of bed. I loved talking to Sookie in the morning; she was even better than coffee, but the fact Bill was there with her made me nervous. I was still tired but I knew wouldn't be unable to get back to sleep so I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I was convinced to leave Jackson and come to live in Shreveport; it was the best option because I couldn't bear to return to Mississippi and continue with my life leaving Sookie behind.

I'd seen several apartments but I hadn't decided yet. I'd enough money to buy any of them and wanted Sookie to come to live with me. I knew she was close to her grandmother but I was sure we could find a way to make it work. Adele was an amazing woman, full of energy but I knew she wanted the best for her granddaughter.

"C'mon Northman, let's go to find a new home."

I visited every apartment available again, trying to imagine Sookie in each one of them but I couldn't. They were too small and I wanted to give Sookie the best, well, if she wanted to stay with me after telling her the truth about me. I had never hated my job before as much as now.

"Mr. Northman, I'm Claudine Crane, from real estate agency, we talked on the phone."

"Yes, of course."

"Well, I've studied your requirements and I'm afraid there are not many places like what you're looking for in Shreveport. People here prefer small apartments because they don't tend to stay too long so…"

"What about Bon Temps?" I asked her directly. Living in Shreveport would be great because Sookie worked there but in Bon Temps would be even better. I'd live a lot closer to her and she could stay at my house whenever she wanted. "I've been there and it's a quiet place to live."

"Alright, then things change. In Bon Temps are available some houses but most of them are too big for one person. Families with children are usually interested in them because the place is perfect for kids to play safely. Are you married, Mr. Northman?" she asked, smiling up at me slightly.

"No, I'm single but I'm sure my girlfriend would love a big house." I answered her smiling in the same way. "I think I'd like to see these houses, if possible."

"Of course, but I'm afraid it'll have to be tomorrow 'cause I need to see other clients in Shreveport today."

"Perfect. Then we'll see tomorrow."

Claudine Crane left with her elegance and high heels and I decided to walk to Merlotte's. I had nothing better to do and I preferred spend time with Sookie, looking her working.

My cell started ringing and I answered without even looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"_Eric, my friend, it's Russell." _Fucking great. What the hell Russell wanted now? After all this holidays were his idea and he said he'd be too busy for some time. _"You look happy, I'm glad for you because you really needed some free time."_

"Yes, I'm having a great time." If there was something I hated was Russell controlling my movements. "I don't mean to be rude, Russell, but what is the reason for your call? I thought you'd be too busy with other matters.

"_I am, Eric, I am. But I received a call from work and I assumed you'd be interested since it is in Shreveport."_

"How do you know I'm here?"

"_I have eyes everywhere and I always know where you are, Eric. You're my best student so I have you under control. Well, do you want the job? It's really easy, actually. There's a guy who has a lot of __problems with game and the client, Stan Davis, is very mad at him. He has given him many opportunities but the asshole hasn't taken advantage so it's time for us to deal with it." _I was about to tell Sookie on my job and I really wanted to change and be someone else. I had only two options: I could accept the job, kill the bastard, or refuse but that make Russell suspects something was wrong. What could I do?

"Of course, Russell. Consider it done."

"_Fantastic. I've sent the dossier to your laptop with all the information so I hopefully expect news from you. See you soon."_

Russell hung up before I could say anything else and I suddenly felt like a real bastard. I just accept kill a man for money and was expecting Sookie understand all of this. I was being a hypocrite but…what should I do? It was my job after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks a lot for supporting this story 'cause it's one of my favourites. <strong>

**Enjoy the chapter. **

**:)**


	9. Tell Her The Truth, You Fucking Idiot

**You are all so nice with your reviews and I enjoy reading all of them. Thanks a lot and hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**Tell Her The Truth, You Fucking Idiot**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

When Eric came into Merlotte's I knew immediately something was wrong. The expression in his eyes made me see that he was hiding something from me but it was not the best place to talk about it so I brought him his food, we talked for a while and after my shift I sat with him until he finished his lunch.

"Are you okay?" Eric nodded without looking up from his plate and that was even stranger. "You know, I know we know each other for a very short time but I really know when you're not telling me the truth and that's what was happening now.

Eric sighed heavily, put the fork down and looked into my eyes. "It's true. There is something I need to talk to you but I'd rather do it in a more private place, all right?" I nodded and stroked his hand. "I love you and you know I'd never do anything that would hurt you, you know?"

"Sure."

"We'll talk tonight, okay? We can have dinner at my hotel and then went upstairs to my room and…"

"It's a great idea." I got up from the table but he took my wrist to hold me. "Where are you going?"

"I need a change of clothes. My shift is over so I'm going to pack my things and we'll go together, okay?"

"Yeah."

"I gotta go home because the clothes I have here are not appropriate for a date," I said smiling at him and left. "It's Stackhouse, by the way."

Eric looked confused at me as he put his napkin down on the table. "What?"

"My surname."

"Why did you tell me now?"

I grinned and went back to him. "Because if you're going to pick me at my grandmother's house and she finds out that I'm dating a man who does not even know my surname…well, you wouldn't like to see her angry." I left with a smile on my face as Eric paid the bill and I went to the bathroom to change clothes.

"Hey, cupcake, why are you so happy?" I couldn't help meeting Lafayette before reaching the bathroom and stopped to talk to him. "It's about with that blond one out there?"

"Of course. I have a date with him tonight."

"Lucky bitch!" he said winking at me. "You're radiant Sook, I bet sex with Eric is fucking amazing." I blushed completely and wanted to get out of there before he said something else and someone might listen to us. "Y'know, I'm happy for you, he's a good guy."

"I think so too." I agreed with him, winked at him and walked out smiling like a fool.

I couldn't believe my life had changed so dramatically in just a week but it was real. Before Eric appeared in Shreveport, my life was…well, actually there was not much to tell. People in Shreveport just saw me as a busty waitress and in Bon Temps things weren't better. I was considered a freak 'cause I had no social life and my brother Jason was always the most popular guy in high school. But things had changed; I was happy and I spent the day grinning. Eric Northman was in love with me and I loved him too. What more could I ask for? For the first time my life seemed to be complete and meaningful and that was something I wasn't used to.

I changed my clothes in the bathroom, replacing my black working pants for my jeans and a red t-shirt. I also had a sweater but I decided to leave it in my bag and put on my coat.

When I walked out I saw Eric was not there. I looked around me looking for him but couldn't him and I was worried.

"Hey Sam, have you seen Eric?"

Sam didn't like Eric. He thought it was not a good idea for me to go out with him knowing him only for a week but I assured him that I knew what I was doing. Eric never treated me inappropriately and he was always a gentleman with me so I didn't understand his attitude towards Eric.

"He's gone."

"Are you sure?" I was surprised that he had gone in that way. "Maybe he was in the bathroom or waiting for me outside."

Sam sighed and looked me in the eyes. "All I know is he received a phone call and said something to Amelia but I know nothing more. You should talk to her." I ran towards the back of the bar and found Amelia collecting her things and putting them in her purse.

"Hey Ames!"

"Hey Sook, what is it?"

"Sam told me Eric's gone but he was talking to you. What's up?"

"Hey, all I know is he was talking on his phone and seemed angry. He said he had to leave and was sorry for not accompany you to home but he'd call you later for your date tonight. Sorry, that's all."

"Okay, thanks." I was disappointed because I had barely seen Eric and he was acting strangely. "Well, I'm off. Bye, Sam!" I yelled from the door and he just dismissed me with a nod of his head.

I couldn't help thinking on the way back in Eric's attitude. When he walked into the bar he seemed to be worried about something and wanted to talk to me in private, but the way he left without even saying goodbye to me made me think something was really wrong. Actually Sam was right, I hardly knew him and had no idea what it might worrying him but I wanted to be positive and think that was some work-related issue that was bothering him.

"Hey, Gran! I'm at home!" I yelled but a second later realized something was wrong. The house was too quiet and I couldn't smell her delicious food. "Gran, are you at home?" I went to the kitchen but what I didn't like what I saw. There were kitchen utensils on the counter, half-cut vegetables and the oven door was open. It was as if my Gran vanished. "Gran?" I called her, sounding worried and desperate. "What the fuck is going on here?" The back door was opened so I walked out to the back yard hoping to find her working in her pants and be relaxed from the shock but nothing. There was no sign of her. Everything seemed normal but then I saw it outside. There were tire marks on the gravel as if someone had gone to full speed. They were recent because weren't there in the morning when I left and were different from Jason's truck. "Gran!"

I yelled and yelled for her but got no answer. I went back into the house and searched every room but nothing. My Gran was gone and I had no idea what was going on. Who would want to hurt her? It was something I couldn't understand 'cause my Gran had no enemies, was a good woman who had always cared for us and she was gone now.

I started having trouble breathing and sat on the floor in the living room when my legs began to slack off. I felt I had no control over my body and tears weren't allowing my eyes to see. I cried inconsolably until I couldn't stand it anymore and fainted on the cold ground.

The next thing I saw when opened my eyes was that I was in my bed, my shoes were on the floor and I still my clothes on. I didn't understand how I got there and wanted to think it was all a nightmare. I wanted to get up and running downstairs to find my Gran and find out all had happened was not real, that I just fell asleep when I went to my room to change my clothes for my date with Eric and my life had returned to normal.

But I knew it was not a dream and I had a headache to prove it. My head hurt a lot and I knew it was because I had been crying for hours. My Gran was gone and a million questions were in my head one after another. I wanted answers, I needed answers, but I knew nothing.

"Sookie." I jumped when I heard Eric's voice from the door of my bedroom.

"Eric! What's happening? I think someone has taken my Gran but I don't know…I…" tears started falling again from my eyes and I was sobbing uncontrollably. "Eric…please tell me what's going on."

"Sookie, please stop mourning." I didn't think it was possible but I tried. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand but they continued falling. I couldn't help it, suddenly my life had turned into a nightmare from which I couldn't wake up and it was driving me insane. "I need you to listen to me carefully, okay?" I nodded weakly and tried to look into his eyes through my tears. "I know something terrible has happened but don't worry. I'll find your grandmother and bring her safely, okay?"

"How?"

"It doesn't matter. I will."

"Eric, please, what are you talking about?" I didn't understand anything at all and needed answers.

"I know who has taken her, Sookie." My eyes opened wide and my mouth was hanging open when I heard him. "What?"

"Listen, I know it's crazy what's going on but I need you to trust me now more than ever, okay?" I nodded and sat down in front of him. I was going to hear every word he had to say. "The reason I know who has taken your grandmother is because it's related to my job."

"What do you mean? You work in business, how can you…?"

"I am a professional killer, Sookie."

"You what?"

"When I told you that I took care of things other people couldn't…this was what I meant. I'm an ex-military; I was in the army from eighteen to twenty-two and I've been doing this for the last ten years. I kill people for money; some people want to get rid of others to solve their problems. I take care of it and they pay me for it." I was speechless. I mean, what can you say when your boyfriend confesses you that he's a professional killer? I knew something was wrong with Eric when I saw him in the morning but I never imagined it could be…professional killer. "Sookie…"

"You kill people for money?" I asked him whispering. Eric nodded without saying a word but his eyes remained locked on mine. "Can you help me find my Gran?"

"Yes," he replied sincerely.

"Then do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

When I told Sookie that I was a professional killer I was expecting screams, tears, more screams and furious with me but instead Sookie just asked me to found her grandmother. I didn't know how to react when I heard her words and I continued sitting there, watching her.

"Sookie…I know you must be…"

"I'm pissed off, Eric, I won't deny it." She said firmly. "I thought I knew you but…I dunno, you've hidden something really important from me and frankly I don't know what to think. Right now I just want to find my Gran and get over with this." Sookie took her clothes from her closet and walked into the bathroom. I sat there waiting for her, feeling like an asshole for not telling her the truth from the beginning. Now Adele had been kidnapped but I wasn't going to stop until I find her. Obviously Sookie didn't want to see me because instead of change her clothes in the bedroom she left to the bathroom. She didn't kick me out of her house but I wasn't sure if it was because she was trying to understand what was happening or just she needed me to find her grandmother.

The bathroom door opened suddenly and Sookie put the rest of her clothes down on the bed without even looking at me. I couldn't blame her, I felt like a fucking traitor and I was sure she wouldn't speak to me anymore.

"What do we do now?" she asked me coldly and without looking up from her clothes. "I mean you're the professional, aren't you?" she was looking into my eyes now but for once I couldn't see the woman I loved. "I'm sure you have a plan so…"

"We must return to pick up some of my things; I'll wait for you downstairs…"

"Eric."

"Yes?"

"We need to talk." I nodded slightly and looked into her eyes. "Later."

"Sure."

"Let's go."

I drove as fast as possible to Shreveport regardless the speed because all I could think about was the woman beside me. Sookie said nothing and kept her head turned and looking through the window all the time. I wanted to take her hand, caress her and tell her everything would be fine but Sookie wouldn't let me.

"I wanted to tell you. From the beginning, but…" I sighed and focused on the road. "I didn't know how. I mean, it's not something you normally say in a conversation but I want you to know that everything else is true; I love you, I'm in love with you and I'm going to buy a house in Bon Temps because all the apartments I've seen in Shreveport are too small and I don't want to live alone again. When we finish with this…I'm done. I quit. I don't care everything else; I just want to be with you."

"We must focus on what we have to do right now, Eric. If that's your real name."

"Don't do this. It is. I haven't lied to you about anything else, Sookie. I swear."

Truth is a bitch sometimes but at least I felt liberated because Sookie knew the whole truth about me. Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>I know they're short chapters but they're intense too, haha. I'm enjoying a lot writing this story and your support is great so keep reading it and hit the button to leave me a review or whatever you want. <strong>

**:)**


	10. Rescuing The Love

**First of all, I want to say Thank You to all people who leave me a review and I couldn't answer them with a private message. Your reviews are great and I'm glad you're enjoying this story like I'm doing it. I love Sookie and Eric relationship and they're really cute together but being a professional killer and have fallen in love is not always easy, haha.**

**Thank you, really. **

**I still looking for a beta so if someone is interested...you know, just say it!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**Rescuing The Love**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I wasn't sure if I wanted Sookie to see my weapons but I didn't have much Choice when she stood with her arms crossed waiting for me to get everything ready. It wasn't the most appropriate activity for a couple but now she knew the whole truth and I was sure to convince her to let me take care of everything would be impossible. She was determined to find her grandmother and staying at home waiting for news was not an option for Sookie.

"I'll tell you again; you don't have to be here, Sookie. I promise you that I'll take care of everything and tomorrow morning, your grandmother will be at home with you and all this shit will be over."

"No." She replied firmly. "They took someone I love from me and I won't sit around doing nothing at all."

"Why are you so stubborn?" I asked her sighing. "This world is not for you and I don't want to see you involved in trouble."

"I'm already in trouble, Eric!" she yelled at me and then sat in the same chair where I sat that first night when I met her, watching her sleep. "My Gran has been kidnapped and you're a professional killer so there's really not much more can surprise me."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." I said standing in front of her. "There's something I haven't told you and you're not going to like it."

"What? Eric, my life is a nightmare now; I've got more problems than I can solve so it can't be much worse."

"They told me to kill your brother." Sookie got paler and motionless. Damn, I needed to learn to say thing differently. "Sorry, I shouldn't be so rude but there's no time to lose and I needed to tell you the whole truth. The man I work for is called Russell Edgington and he's an ex-professional killer; he's retired now but he was the one who taught me everything I know until I became the best. There's a man, Stan Davis, who's not happy with your brother's gambling debts and it was him who called Russell and hired me." Sookie was glaring at me and shaking her head. "Sookie…"

"Are you going to kill my brother?" she asked me worried and with tears in her eyes.

"No! Of course not. Listen, things have changed a lot since I met you and I don't want to be that man anymore, do you understand me?" I knelt before her and took her hands in mine. "I love you and I won't let my job come between us. I already told you, when I'm done with this…it's over. I'm out." Sookie was looking down at me like a stranger and I hated the feeling. "When I've taken care of people who have done this, we'll be together, you and I, like two normal people, okay?" Sookie nodded and I was surprised she did.

"Give me a gun."

"What?"

"Give me a fucking gun, Eric. I'll go with you wherever you go so I'm not going to go unarmed."

"You know how to shoot?"

"My brother Jason taught me when he left the house. There are rifles in my house, they were from my dad and my grandfather, and Jason wanted us to be protected so he taught me how to shoot when I was a teen." Sookie didn't stop surprising me and thinking of her with a gun in her hand was the sexiest and horrible thing I could imagine. "So I'll need a gun."

"Are you sure? I…I can take care of everything and it would probably be best to use a rifle to…"

"I know, to kill them. I agree but I'd feel safer if you gave me a gun…"

"Okay…let me seen…" I had all my guns on the bed and looked for until I found a revolver. "Alright. This is the revolver with less recoil I have and it's easy to use so I think it's the best for you. You need to take the safe off to shoot and pick it up tight, okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so we have everything but I need to show you something, all right?" Sookie nodded but said nothing. "This is the dossier Russell sent me about your brother," I showed her on the screen of my laptop and I saw she was reading some things. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because I want you to know that this is the last time you'll see it," I pressed the button and erased all date, leaving the screen saver with a picture of both of us taken during the last week. "I like that picture." Sookie whispered while her fingers intertwined with mine slightly. "We gotta go." I nodded and grabbed my bag where the guns were and we left the hotel and got in my car.

"Where are we going?"

"I found a trail in your house when I was there; I've followed it and led me to an address in Shreveport but when I got to the store I found some papers about renting an old farmhouse in Bon Temps, far enough away so no one hear anything." It was almost dark so there was not much traffic. I drove under the speed limit 'cause we didn't want to attract attention; the last thing we needed was a police car stopped us with an arsenal in the trunk.

"When we get there…what will we do?" Sookie was much more receptive although we were just talking about rescuing her grandmother and the kill the bad boys so I hadn't high hopes that she would like to see me after the whole battle. "We come in and shoot at anything that moves?"

I couldn't help chuckling slightly when I heard her. "No, that wouldn't be a very good idea, Sookie. First we need to study the situation, see what's going on and if it's safe or not to enter."

"But we need to come in, Eric! Those people have my Gran and we can't…" I placed my hand on her knee and she automatically put her hand over mine. "I'm sorry," she said sobbing. "I'm nervous and scared and I can't focus. You're right, you're the professional here so I'll listen to you." It was the second time she had called me "the professional" but this time she didn't say it as if were a bad thing.

"We'll park far enough away to observe the situation and I'll go first. I want you to stay in the car…" Sookie started objecting but closed her mouth. "No, Sookie. I want you to listen to me because I won't repeat it. You'll stay in this car and do it because otherwise I'll chain you to the wheel and lock you up until I've finished, okay?" I hated to give her orders but it was dangerous and I wasn't going to take any risks. "I'll call you to your cell when I'm close to the house and tell you if it is safe for you to come or not. I'll know if you're lying to me if you're not in the car so DO NOT TRY."

"Yes, Sir."

"Hey, I just want to be sure you're going to be fine. These people is dangerous and won't hesitate to hurt you if they see you, do you understand? They're ruthless and kidnapped an elderly woman so I'll handle this." The rest of the trip was calm. Sookie said no more and when we got to the place that I had tracked before I got out the car and opened the trunk to get my bag. "I'm going to go close," I gave her the gun and looked into her eyes. "Stay in the car and if you see someone approaching…"

"I'll shoot."

"No. Turn on the car and you drive as fast as possible."

"Eric, I won't leave you here."

"Yes, you will." I said firmly and without doubt. "You will, turn on the car; you drive as fast as possible and go home." Sookie nodded reluctantly. "What will you do if there are problems?"

"I turn on the car, drive as fast as possible and go home." She repeated obediently. "That's my girl." I kissed her forehead sweetly and left. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Eric, so get back to me."

"I will."

I ran away from the car in the darkness to get as close as possible to the farm. The lights were off except in one room, where I could see a dim light and people's shadows moving from one place to another. I decided to stop and look through the binoculars.

I studied the room back and forth but couldn't see Adele. She'd probably be in another dark room and terrified. Someone had planned this very well, too well.

I looked into the lighted room again and then I saw it.

"Fucking Compton."

If I didn't enough reasons to beat him, I wanted to kill him now and it was what I had planned to do. Not only had he tried to attack Sookie, also harassed her at her own job and he had kidnapped her grandmother now. I didn't understand he was so obsessed with a woman who wasn't even looking at him but I was sure any man would lose his head for my Sookie.

Compton was nervous and didn't stop walking around the room while was talking on his cell phone. He was planning something and I was sure it was something big so he had to act carefully. When he hung up his cell and put it into his pocket I saw someone else coming to him; it was a woman, brunette and tall. They were talking but obviously she was quieter than Compton. I was sure the idea of kidnapping wasn't his because he was too nervous and that was something would act against you at any moment. She seemed to be the mastermind of all was going on and although my rule was, neither women nor children, I would kill that bitch for making my Sookie suffer.

"I'll shoot you between your eyes, bitch." I muttered to myself as I continued watching into the room. I still couldn't see Adele but was sure she was in the house. Bill Compton knew the area and had searched the farthest place to kidnap a person; far enough away so no one heard a sound or the police saw that someone had illegally occupied the property.

Bill was sweating, I could even see his forehead shining under the light despite the cold, and was arguing heated with the woman. He was scared, I could see it in his eyes, and was unable to control himself. If someone had planned this, it wasn't Bill Compton. Perhaps the woman did but I didn't believe she knew Sookie so it really made no sense.

"Fuck me…" I whispered angry and worried at the same time when I saw a third person.

Alcide Herveaux.

Alcide and I had been together in the army but we were never good friends; he was a cocky jerk incapable of working like a team and was expelled from it when two men were killed in an ambush. Then he began to work on his own career as a professional killer and now…was he in Bon Temps? It was him who kidnapped Sookie's grandmother? Why?

Everything made sense now; if someone had planned this was Alcide Herveaux.

"Fuck!"

I left there to the car and when I got it I saw Sookie wasn't around. "Shit! Sookie, where are you? Sookie, dammit!" Yes, leave her in the car with the keys and a gun was not a good idea but at least I hoped she would listen to me; it was delirious, that woman was a stubborn and decided to take the initiative. "Sookie…" I groaned and started looking for her. Why could she never listen to me when something was really important? Sookie was going to get killed and I would be the only responsible.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I wanted to slap him when he ordered me to stay in the car without moving while he was acting like the hero. It was my Gran who had been kidnapped and the idea of sitting around doing nothing was not exactly what I had in mind. Eric had left me with the car keys and a gun and though I promised him that I would stay there, I waited until he was gone and got out the car without making noise. I left the keys in the engine and grabbed the gun tightly.

Everything was too dark to see anything but turn on a flashlight would have been a terrible idea; I didn't want anyone to catch me so I decided to walk slowly while was looking down around me to not fall on my face thanks to the roots.

The only light I could see was in a house in the distance; it was too far away to see anything and then I regretted not having taken the binoculars Eric had kept in the trunk. I couldn't hear anything, no voices, music or TV, nothing at all. If Eric was right and my Gran was in that house…God, I couldn't even think about how scared she should be. I had to save her, entering the house without being seen and take her out of there. She had cared for me all my life and was the least I could do.

Suddenly tears began to flood my eyes but I blinked rapidly to restrain them. I had to be strong and concentrated. I'd have time enough to mourn after all this but I needed to think clearly and let my emotions aside for the moment.

I knew Eric would be mad at me when he returned to the car and I wasn't there but…what else could I do? It was my Gran and that was reason enough for me to run to a house full of professional killers who wouldn't doubt a second to get me a bullet between my eyes.

I kept walking and walking and I was beginning to doubt whether I was doing it in circles 'cause it seemed that I couldn't get close enough to the house but then I heard voices. A man and a woman. The man's voice sounded familiar to me but couldn't recognize it. He was nervous, like he knew something was going wrong but she…her voice was cold as ice.

"Stop fucking at me, everything's going perfectly." The woman said as she walked away from him and I could hear the click of her heels on the floor. What kind of woman, even a professional, was wearing high heels during a kidnapping?

"Perfectly?" asked the desperate male voice. "We've kidnapped an elderly woman and she may be dead. What if she had a heart attack or something? This has been crazy and I don't even think it's going to be worthwhile. If I agreed to do this was for a reason but she hasn't even doubted of that asshole of Eric Northman. She trusts him and that's a problem for us." That man knew Eric? For a second I could see the woman; tall, brunette, well-dressed but couldn't see the man. "We're screwed!"

"Shut the fuck up, Compton!" Compton? Like Bill Compton? Had he kidnapped my Gran? I couldn't breathe and my eyes were again filling with tears. Why had he done that? I knew he was a psycho but I always thought he only limited to harassing me or something but…kidnap my Gran? "We'll wait to Herveaux to come and then we get ready." Ready for what? What had they planned to my Gran? Who was Herveaux?

I gathered the strength to get off the ground and breathed deeply before starting to walk again. I was nervous, terrified and suddenly the idea of staying in the car and wait for Eric to come back was much more appealing than to stay in the dark woods looking at a house full of lunatics who had kidnapped my grandmother.

"Sookie had to run away from Eric when she found out about Jason but she didn't, why?" Bill asked the woman. "I personally took care of Northman accepted Jason Stackhouse's work, I even had to beg that asshole of Stan Davis but now everything's going to hell." I had to focus; Bill was not only obsessed with me, he had kidnapped my Gran and also arranged someone to ensure that Eric killed my brother. But I would have found out over time…or not? Suddenly sickness invaded me and I had to breathe slowly and deeply again to contain the urge to throw up.

I grabbed tightly the gun and walked towards the house but someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth before I noticed.

Oh God…that was my end.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate Bill Compton but just in this story. Can't wait to see the new chapter of True Blood but I really like more EricSookie relationship than Bill/Sooki. He's really boring so...I love Eric, he's the bad boy and he has no memory now so...it's perfect.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**:)**


	11. Three Lunatics, A Kidnapping And

**Hey there, I've been enjoying the new chapter of True Blood and I love Eric without memories, he's really cute saying "sorry" :) **

**Well, here's another chapter about this romantic and action story. Hope you enjoy it. **

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**Three Lunatics, A Kidnapping And A Fucking Psycho**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I couldn't move and breathing was becoming more and more difficult so I started to kick against the ground until strong arms went around me and I could breathe in relief.

"It's me."

"Eric…" I pulled away from him and breathe rapidly to catch my breath. "Are you insane? You scared me to death!"

"Well, then you already know how it feels." He glared at me and I knew immediately what he meant. "I told you to stay in the car and you promised you would, but when I arrived and didn't see you…hell, Sookie, I thought they had found you and I was willing to get into that house firing until they all were dead. I almost had a heart attack when I saw you walking in the dark through the woods toward the house." Eric was furious but I couldn't blame him.

"Sorry. I don't know what happened to me but I was sitting there thinking on my Gran, if she'd be right or not and suddenly couldn't help it. I know it was stupid but…" I clung tightly to his waist with my hands and a second later his arms were around me and his hands caressing my back. "Shhh…it's okay, Sookie…" I began to sob against his chest, I couldn't hold the tears longer and let them flooded me. I knew it wasn't the best time to let myself go by my feelings and panic but I was unable to control myself; being alone in the woods without seeing anything and scared had been too much for me.

"Sookie…I need you to listen carefully, okay?" Eric pulled away from me and looked into his eyes while I nodded. "I can't bring you back to the car and come here again, there's no time and there's someone in there…"

"It's Bill Compton; I've seen him," I cut him off but he nodded.

"I know, I've seen him, too. Listen, Bill Compton is the least of our problems right now, do you understand?" Eric looked worried and that alerted me. "The woman with him is called Lorena Krasiki." Seriously, what kind of name was that for a professional killer? I would have expected something more…impressive? "She's insane; I worked with her once and instead of killing the person she had to kill, she killed his entire family, including children." God, suddenly her name didn't seem funny anymore, it was terrifying. "But that's not the worst." Was there something else? Why suddenly all the professional killers were in Bon Temps? "There's another man, his name is Alcide Herveaux. He's an ex-military like me but he's crazy. He's the kind of man who won't stop at nothing when he has a purpose and has no scruples, that's what makes him someone _really_ dangerous."

"So…what is he doing here? I don't understand, Eric, if this is about Bill, why these other two working with him? It makes no sense."

"I don't know yet, but I'll find out."

"C'mon, we gotta go."

Eric grabbed my hand tightly and began to walk in silence toward the house. I had no idea who Alcide Herveaux and Lorena Krasiki were but Eric seemed really concerned about the fact that they were involved in my Gran's kidnapping. I was beginning to think there was something else and the idea of Jason would have arranged everything to make money and pay his debts gave me the creeps.

Eric walked quickly, moving easily through the woods and although I was trying to follow him, I was more and more tired and my legs started to slack off. I couldn't hold out much longer but I had to, I needed to be strong for my Gran and do everything possible to rescue her. Of course I could have chosen the easier option and have left Eric had been in charge of everything but I had to be realistic; I'd have hated myself if I hadn't tried everything. Eric knew what he was doing much better than me so I was willing to do anything to save her.

Suddenly we stopped and I could clearly see the three people in the room. Alcide was tall, with dark hair and green, cold and piercing eyes. Just seeing him made me feel like a shiver running down my back. "I don't like that man," I whispered at his shoulder as we were hiding a few yards from the house. Eric was studying the situation, or that's what he said when I asked him, waiting the best time to act and end with those nuts killers and rescue my Gran.

"I'm going to come in."

"What? Are you insane?" I was whispering trying not to scream. "Eric, you can't go in there, they know you're with me and will kill you as you cross the door."

"No, they will not. Look, Bill's gone." I looked into the room again and only saw the other two but still… "It's my chance. Alcide and Lorena don't trust Bill so if I convinced them that Compton is using them…I'll get end with this and save your grandmother."

"Eric, this is insane. You don't know what Bill has told them, you've no idea what's going to happen if you get in. I heard Bill talking to Lorena and he was saying her that I was with you even you had to kill my brother. Don't you understand? Lorena knows the truth, she knows about us, so if you get in the house they will kill you." I was cupping his face, staring at him in the moonlight and although I was terrified I couldn't help thinking it was a little romantic situation. "I love you and I want to save my Gran but I can't lose you, Eric."

"You won't lose me." And before I could say anything more, he kissed my forehead and left. I wanted to run after him but I was paralyzed. I had only two choices: I could stay there in the darkness waiting for Eric's plan took effect or get up and get in through he back door of the house to save my Gran and the man I loved.

Eric had called me stubborn but I was thinking the same about him at that very moment. If Eric wanted to get into that house and get himself killed was his own business but I wasn't going to stay doing nothing and waiting for him. I grabbed the gun tightly again and stood with the conviction that I needed to be strong enough and go into the house.

I walked half bent, as Eric had taught me, and slid the knob of the back door gently and without making any noise. My heart was beating at high speed and I could even feel the pressure in my ears but I managed to ignore it and focus on opening the door and get into the kitchen. If I knew something for sure was that all the farms in Bon Temps were built the same way so I knew where I was doing.

Everything was dark except the light coming from the other room but it was too far to illuminate something else. The kitchen counter was filled with dust 'cause the house had been abandoned for a long time and the furniture was almost inexistent so the chance of stumbling into something was remote. I still walked slowly and carefully, trying not to make any noise and hoping to hear more but nothing, nothing at all.

I didn't know if Eric was already in the house or not, but approaching to the lighted room did not seem the best idea. No, I had to get into the rest of rooms to find my Gran; she had to be in any of them, scared and having no idea what was happening.

I walked into the first room and called her but didn't hear anything. Maybe she was gagged and unable to speak but I didn't hear any other noise so I knew she wasn't there. It was driving me insane because I couldn't hear anything and I was running out of patience.

"Well…" I suddenly felt cold hands on my shoulders and I stood motionless, as if that would save me. "What do we have here?" I could feel Bill's breath on my neck, as if I were in a horror movie and I began to sob uncontrollably. "Sookie…I've missed you." He said while was laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

I knew I didn't have much time until Compton got back so I walked into the house as if it were the most normal thing.

"Eric Northman…" Lorena was the first to speak when I was in the middle of the room. "I never thought to see you again. It's been a while since we worked together for the last time."

"Yes, Lorena, long time." I even could see in her eyes that she was a crazy and dangerous woman but I wasn't willing to take any risks. "I heard you were here with Alcide Herveaux and I couldn't hold back myself for a visit. Alcide, it's been a long time, glad to see you."

His eyes followed me as if he didn't trust me and it was logic. "Northman, what the fuck are you doing here?" I didn't expect a warm welcome but I needed to pretend.

"What's up? An old friend and fellow can't interest for you guys?" I asked him as I raised my arms innocently. "Alcide, you've always been a weird guy about trusting each others but we fight together and we really are old friends."

"You and I have never been friends, Northman, so don't fuck with me!"

"Oh come on, Alcide…don't be so bitter." Lorena linked her arms with mine and I suddenly felt the urge to throw her against the wall. "We've also missed you but Herveaux is too proud to admit it. You've always been the best, so this has to be hard for Russell."

When I was about to ask her what she was talking about, Bill appeared in the room holding Sookie firmly. "Wow…what a meeting, right?" Sookie's eyes irritated and I knew she had been crying but the rest of her face showed me that she wasn't going to let Compton to see her crying again. "It's great that we all finally are here together, isn't it? It takes some time to Sookie to realize what she really feels for me but better late than never and we're together now and we're happy." What the fuck he was talking about? Bill Compton was a psycho but was insane too. I knew Sookie was only going along with him 'cause she knew it was her only choice. "Eric, I'm sorry to say this to you, but Sookie is in love with me and we'll leave together Bon Temps; I'll take care of her, right, Sookie?"

"Yes," she whispered as put a fake smile on her lips and looked at Compton.

"See? She loves and…"

"We've only come to this shitty town for that?" asked Lorena furiously. "Bill, tell me it's not just about this bitch because I'll get pissed off and you don't want to see me like that." So Lorena and Alcide didn't know Bill's real motives. "Where is supposed to be that old woman and the money?" I understood the kidnapping but the money…what money?

"There is no kidnapping." Sookie and I opened our eyes wide when we heard Bill. If Adele hadn't been kidnapped…where the hell she was? "I went to her home and asked her for politely to leave the house for a few hours because they were going to spray my yard and I didn't want the chemicals will cause her problems so I urged her to go to her grandson's house, Jason." Fucking Compton. I never thought he could be so smart but I was sure he used his Southern charm to convince Adele goes for a few hours would be the only solution.

"My Gran is not here?"

"No, baby, she's not."

"You're a fucking sick!" Sookie was yelling at him and although it wasn't a good idea… Hell, I would have done the same. "Who the fuck you think you are, Bill? When I came home and saw my Gran was nowhere I almost had a heart attack and actually…you know, you should kill me now, Bill, otherwise I'll go after you until I get rip your head off. Fucking psycho!" Bill was trying to hold firmly Sookie but she was stronger. I felt every single word she said to Bill, with courage and sincerity, but I knew if I didn't act quickly things would get really ugly.

"So…all this is for her?" Lorena asked annoyed. "Just a shitty town bitch." Sookie was red with anger and if she could have slapped Lorena…God, I'd have to love to see that but it wasn't a good idea because we were all armed. "I should kill you both for this."

"Over my dead body!" I answered automatically.

"So it's true then; you love her, Eric." It hadn't sense to continue hiding it. With Bill there all had come to light so there was nothing more to hide. "Yes, I love her and I won't let you hurt her."

"You, Eric Northman, are you in love? With her?" And she looked at Sookie depreciatively. "This is a _huge_ surprise."

I couldn't look away from Sookie and I knew it was my only chance. The woman I loved had a gun without bullets so I had to get her out of that house soon.

"None of you will ever know what I feel for her." I pulled my gun from the pocket of my jacket and shot against Alcide first. He fell struck down to the ground before he knew what was going on and though I wanted to take care of the rest, I didn't. I took the chance to grab Sookie's arm and put her behind me before Bill could hurt her.

"Get out of here now!"

"But…" I crashed down my lips on hers and kissed her passionately before she could object. "Do not argue with me. The keys are in the car so go now. Run as fast as you can and never look back." Sookie didn't move so I opened the door and pushed her outside. "I love you. Run!" Finally she did and disappeared into the darkness.

At least Sookie was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are a great inspiration so don't stop hitting the button and leave a reivew, an opinion or a suggestion. Whatever you want.<strong>

**Happy week!**

**:)**


	12. After The Storm Everything Almost

**Here's another chapter about professional killers, psychopaths and Sookie/Eric relationship. I know it's shortly but intense too.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**Af****ter The Storm Everything Almost Remains Calm**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I didn't want to let him in there but I had no choice and I hated myself for doing so. Eric saved my life, again, and I didn't even have the chance to do the same for him. I felt lost, useless and alone…terribly alone in his car and on my way to home.

What was I doing? The man I loved was trapped with two killers in a house in Bon Temps and I had left him behind. I wanted to hit my head against the steering wheel for being so stupid but I knew my only option was to turn around and go back there. Anyone would have thought it wasn't the smartest after all I had seen but I was not a normal person; I was Sookie Stackhouse, a freak from Bon Temps, which was also in love with a professional killer who had to kill my brother for money but gave up everything for me. Yes, it seemed the argument of a bad movie but it was the story of my life for the last two weeks.

I stopped the car abruptly in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by darkness and breathed deeply for a couple of times. After all I had been through I couldn't surprise about anything else and I felt that get back to Eric was what I really need to do. If we were going to die tonight at least we would die together and that was all that mattered to me because I knew in my heart, that life without Eric was not possible for me. Yeah, maybe I was like a fool in love in Shakespeare's time, but I suddenly felt like Juliet and couldn't live without my Romeo.

My brother and Gran were fine, my family was safe and yet I never felt so alone in my life, not even when my parents died. Eric was everything to me and I left him alone.

"Over my fucking dead body!" I muttered pissed off to myself and I turned on the engine again but this time turned around and drove back to the house. I was a fool for having left him without trying to help and he may…I couldn't even think about it so I decided to ignore it. Eric was fine, he had to be and that was the only thing I would think.

I drove as fast as I could towards the house and when I finally got to see the lights I saw something else.

Fire.

"Fuck me…" I muttered to myself when I saw the fire spreading slowly around the house but when I opened the car door I heard a loud explosion and the house blew up throwing pieces everywhere.

"Oh my God…" the tears flowed endlessly from my eyes and clouded my vision. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The house was completely in flames and they were gigantic. Surely someone had shot against the tank of gas and the blast was huge. Who shot? Who died? And the question that still remained in my mind was: Where was Eric? Was he dead or alive? Was Eric who shot against the tank? "Eric!" I started screaming from the car and walked towards the house being aware that I couldn't get too close because of the flames. I ran towards the main door but the smoke was unbearable and I began to feel nauseous and couldn't breathe.

"Eric! Where are you?" I tried to dry my tears with the back of my hand to see better, but they kept falling down my cheeks. "Eric! Please, please, Eric, come with me." Twenty minutes later and without answers I had to leave when I heard sirens of police and firefighters. I wanted to stay there and look for him but if someone saw me I'd have problems. The police would ask me questions I couldn't answer and I wasn't willing to betray Eric even if he was…dead.

I walked away enough to see firefighters working tirelessly to extinguish the fire before it spread into the woods while the police waited to come into the house, tracking around in search of any survivors or clues.

I was the only survivor and I hoped the police never found out.

I drove to home and walked into in silence and without turning the lights on. I was devastated and couldn't stop thinking everything would have ended the way it did. Was it the end for us? If Eric had died at least I needed some evidence of it because I refused to believe he was. I didn't want to accept that end, I couldn't and I wouldn't. If it was necessary I'd return to that house to look for him but I wasn't going to give up.

Two weeks later, I was resigned that everything was over. I hadn't heard from Eric since that fateful night and I even tried to pretend in front of everyone, the nights were the worst; I couldn't sleep and every time I tried it and closed my eyes I could see images of what had happened and especially Eric's face as he told me that he loved me and I needed to leave. I even kept the gun he gave me rather than get rid of it. I had nothing more from him except a few photos so I decided to keep it to remind him.

One morning when I walked into the kitchen for breakfast my Gran decided she had had enough when she put down on the table in front of me a cup of hot coffee. "Sookie, that's enough, I want to know what is going on because I'm very worried about you."

"Nothing, I'm just…"

"No, you're not okay, Sookie." If my Gran was characterized by something was for showed herself firmly when she wanted to know the truth. "It's been two weeks and you look like someone else, as if something terrible had happened but you don't want to talk to me and I don't understand why." She sat beside me and placed a lock of my hair behind my ear. "Honey," she sighed heavily and continued talking. "You can tell me anything, but it seems that you don't trust me now and that's weird to me." What should I do? I could invent a problem at work or that I was just tired but I knew my Gran wouldn't believe it and frankly I didn't like the idea of lying to her. "Sookie, I want the truth."

I took a long sip of coffee and sighed without knowing exactly where to start with my sad story.

"There's a man, his name is Eric Northman and he's a professional killer." I was waiting for her to be surprised but she just sat there listening. "He came to Shreveport for holidays but his boss, I can't remember his name, ordered him a work; he had to kill Jason for his gambling debts but he didn't because he loved me and instead he killed Bill Compton and two more people, professional killers too, to avoid problems. I loved him and I don't know now if he's dead or alive but I can't stop thinking about him and we could have lived together." I was sobbing when I finished telling her everything and the only thing my Gran did was hugged me. "I'm sorry, Sookie, I trusted Bill and I didn't have to."

"No…" I wiped my tears and looked into her eyes. "It's not your fault, you couldn't know, Gran. Bill acted very well and no one could suspect from him but things…it's over now." It was over. Alcide, Lorena and Bill were dead, my Gran hadn't been kidnapped and Jason was still alive, but for how long? No idea, but for the first time in years I cared only for me and the pain I had inside. "Still, honey, I know you are suffering and you shouldn't be. Sookie, do you love him?"

"Yeah…" I replied with just a whisper. "It was the first time I felt truly loved and it was amazing. We fell in love with each other in a matter of days and now…I don't even know if he's still alive." I burst in tears while my Gran was comforting me with her hand on my back but then the doorbell rang insistently.

"I'll go, dear, you finish breakfast." I nodded weakly as I wiped the tears from my face and took another sip of coffee. My Gran usually told me tea was healthier than coffee but that morning she simply handed me the cup and smiled sweetly at me. I hadn't seen Jason since he brought Gran back home and he didn't even suspected someone had been really close to kill him for his problem. My brother was too selfish to care about anyone else but himself and when he asked me what was happening I was so sad to tell him.

"Sookie!" My Gran called me and I walked slowly into the living room. "Honey, someone has sent you a letter but…no sender. Only your name." My heart jumped when I saw my name written; it was Eric's letter. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Sookie, you're crying."

"Oh." I wiped my tears with the back of my hand again and held the letter strongly in my other hand. I knew it was from Eric and that made me feel even more nervous.

"Won't you open it?"

"Yes, but…sorry, Gran, but I'd rather do it in private."

My Gran stroked my cheek and smiled sweetly. "Sure, honey, I'll pick up the kitchen."

I opened the letter and began reading it while I was trying not to burst in tears again.

_Sookie, _

_I am sorry that I have to talk to you this way but it's very risky for me over the phone. I don't know who might be listening or watching us but I needed to talk to you and tell you that everything went well; well, more or less. Alcide, Lorena and Bill are dead, I killed them all and it was me who shot against the gas tank. It was the only way to erase any evidence that could incriminate me in what had happened and I needed everyone thought it was a simple robbery. _

_Sorry, I'm sorry for not being in contact with you during this time and I know it must have been horrible for you but please know that I'm going to keep my promise to return to Bon Temps to be with you and leave my life behind for you. I want to be a good man, doing things right for the first time and be with you forever. During these two weeks I haven't stopped thinking about you, Sookie, and it's driving me insane without being able to see you again but before getting back to you I have to take care of something else. Meanwhile I need a favour. With this letter I am sending you a number, it's a code. You'll need it to access a safe box in a bank in New York. I want you to go there and empty the contents of the box and return to Bon Temps and keep everything in your house until I come back. Don't worry, nobody knows what's in that box but it's important for me that you have it. Trust me, I'll see you really soon._

_A trustworthy person will go with you to New York._

_I love you, Sookie._

_Eric._

Suddenly my heart was beating as it never did before. Eric was alive and would back with me. I didn't know when but he'd do, I knew he would and I needed to help him. It must be something important if he was willing to trust someone else to go with me to New York.

"Sookie, you okay?" I had a huge smile on my face when I looked into my Gran's eyes. "I'm better than ever. Eric is alive and I need to go to New York."

* * *

><p><strong>You all are sooo kind reviewing this story and I enjoy every one of them. Keep reading and let me know what you think.<strong>

**:)**


	13. Don't Try To Fuck Me

**Wow, your all reviews are really awesome and they're helping me a lot to write this story but I'm afraid I'm approaching to the end so...what will happen between Sookie and Eric?**

**I need some ideas about names, a place to live and a new job.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

**Don't Try To Fuck Me**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

"On your knees," I told them both when Alcide's blood began to Spreads throughout the room.

"You've killed Alcide…" Lorena said without moving. "For her? She's just a slut and you've fallen for her. What the fuck has happened to you, Northman?"

"I've said on your knees." I growled and finally got what I wanted. "You've no fucking idea what happened to me but I assure you that Sookie is the most incredible woman; she's kind, good and sweet woman in the world and I am completely in love with her and that's something neither of you will ever know. Alcide and you should've not come here for this asshole," I said pointing the gun at Bill. "He's deceived you two from the beginning and Herveaux is dead now and you'll follow him soon." I had tied their wrists but I just gagged Compton. I didn't want to hear his voice and also needed answers from Lorena without interruption. "Why were you here?"

"Do you really believe this is about Bill and that girl? Or even her brother?" Lorena chuckled and I was very confused. "Russell called us both when he heard that your little vacation had turned into something much more interesting. He was so pissed off because you had to have died before anyone had realized you were in Shreveport."

"Why?" I asked more and more pissed.

"Because…" she sighed and continued. "…you had become a danger to us all. Russell trained you personally and he knew about your stupid moral and rules about women and children and that would stand in your way at some point. That's why he wanted to eliminate you." I knew Russell's insistence on me taking a break had an ulterior motive but I never imagined it was this. "If Russell wanted to kill me he could have done it much earlier."

"He's a stupid and sentimental and thought you would change but you didn't and you're a target now. Alcide and I were in New York and he told us to go to Shreveport to find you and kill you but then we saw you with that girl and Compton was a great help for us to find you. We were all going to win something; Alcide and I our money, Compton would get the girl and Russell would get rid of you." She smiled devilishly at me and then I slapped her until she spat blood. "You are a heartless bitch." I whispered in her ear.

"You are like fucking vampires," I yelled as I walked from side to side. "How do I know you're not lying to save your own skin? You're insane, Lorena, and Alcide is already dead so I don't have to believe you."

"I am going to die, you asshole, so it really does not matter anymore." She licked her lips until there was no blood around and glared at me. "Russell was a fool to trust you. We all knew sooner or later you'd screw it up but he was too blind to see it. You were like his son. Ugh. He told me that so many times that I felt like I was going to throw up whenever I heard your name."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I knelt before her and grabbed her by her hair so she couldn't stop looking up at me. "You're a fucking psychopath who tried to kill me so…tell me the fucking truth!"

"I have." She closed her eyes and sighed but when she opened them I could see tears in them. "All this time…I've always tried to be the best…but you never notice me. Iceman, you were only concerned about the job and never had time to see that I was in love with you." I couldn't believe it; Lorena was confessing me that she loved me. What was this? I wanted to kill her but needed to know the whole truth. "I even tried to impress you when we had to work together but you accused me of being crazy."

"You ARE crazy, Lorena!" I got up quickly, not wanting to be close to her. I could only think on Sookie, return to her soon and forget everything had happened. Goodbye, Lorena." I walked few steps away from her and shot her in her head, between her eyes, as I had planned when I first saw her in the house. Her body fell to the side, eyes still open and after a few seconds, her blood mixed with Alcide's on the floor.

Bill was sweating, looking all the time to the place where they were both dead and knowing he would be the next. He was still gagged when I walked towards him and his eyes were locked with mine.

"You've already seen what I'm capable of, Compton. They killed for money but you planned everything to hurt Sookie. You're even worse than them because you were not even capable of trying to win her by yourself. Sookie would never be able to love someone like you." I ripped the tape from his mouth and the asshole screamed like a girl.

"Please…please…don't…don't kill me." He was crying and begging me not to kill him. Too late. I wanted to be a better person and killing was out of the question for it but I had to finish with the old Eric Northman. The lies had to stop because I didn't want my life with Sookie a lie. "Hey…I can call Russell and tell them…"

"No, you won't…" I placed my gun on his forehead and stopped for a few seconds. "I really hope there is a hell because that's where you are going." Bill opened his mouth again to continue begging me but I shot before and his blood spattered on my clothes. There I was, standing in a room with three dead bodies and blood all around me. I collected all the bullets and left the house but not before shooting against the gas tank and let the flames over with everything.

I walked up to Shreveport and it was the longest night of my life. I wanted to go Sookie's home and check on her but I had to leave Louisiana as soon as possible so no one suspected. I had covered all my tracks and picked up all my things from the hotel room and left.

Two weeks later I was in New York and on my way to a bank where I had a safe box in my name. I was the only person with access but that was about to change.

"Good evening, Mr. Northman." Claudine Crane was the person who took care to keep all my documents in the safe box.

"Good evening, Miss. Crane. I know it's late but I need to access to my safe box."

"Don't worry, Mr. Northman, we are always willing to help a good client like you. Please, follow me." I followed her through the same hallway that I'd been many times before going through several security measures were in an isolated room.

"You know the procedure, Mr. Northman, so I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr. Northman."

I waited until she left and went to the electronic panel and introduced the security code. I had memorized it years ago and nobody knew about the existence of a safe box in my name so I could relax. A compartment in the wall opened and a few seconds later I had the box in my hands.

I opened it and checked that everything was in place. Claudine was right, no one could have been able to access to it and that was just what I wanted. I took a small box with me and put it in my pocket but left the rest inside. I wasn't going to take anything more with me but I still had one more thing to do.

I wrote a letter to Sookie telling her what had happened and how much I regretted not having been in contact with her during that time. I explained her that I couldn't trust anyone else but we'd be together soon and I never leave her again. I also gave her the code to access to the safe box and asked her to come to New York to empty it and take everything with her back to Bon Temps.

I assured her that someone trustworthy would go with her all the time and I was willing to keep my word.

"You know I just trust you; it's been that way for the last ten years and I'd never let anyone else to do this."

"Of course I know," she said winking and smiling broadly at me. "You're like my fucking own brother, Eric." It was true, the feeling was mutual.

I met Pam at a club ten years ago. I tried to flirt with her, she slapped me and told me I hadn't the right equipment for her and we were great friends since then. I trusted her as my sister and could always count on her and wouldn't let Sookie go to New York with any other person than Pam.

"Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, she lives in Bon Temps, Louisiana, this is her address," I handed her a paper with the address and a picture of both of us during my holidays and she raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"She's hot."

"Pam…" I rolled my eyes because it seemed she was always thinking about the same. "She's mine so keep your hands away from her." I added smiling. "I want you to take care of her, okay?"

"I will." There was an awkward silence between us and it wasn't something usual, but I knew why she was worried about me. "You're going to do it, aren't you?" I looked at her without answering and she sighed. "You're going to kill Russell Edgington."

"I have to."

"You know," she took my hands in hers and looked into my eyes. "You don't really have to do this. I know people who could make you disappear and Russell could never find you…"

"No, that's not an option." I said shaking my head firmly.

"Why not?" she asked, yelling at me. "Eric, you're a stubborn. Russell Edgington is a powerful man with many people working for him so you can't simply go to his house and…do you even have a plan? Or you're just thinking to go there and shoot him?" Pam started to walk back and forth glaring at me. "If you're really in love with Sookie… you wouldn't do this."

"I'm doing it for her, for us and for a normal life. I don't want to be Eric Northman, professional killer anymore. I want to be Eric Northman, don't you understand?" I got up off the couch and I was before of her with my hands over her shoulders. "Pam, I need to go back to Sookie and the only way is by eliminating Russell Edgington." I was determined to and although Pam refused to accept it, deep down she knew it was what I had to do.

"You'll get yourself killed by Russell, or one of his men."

"He'll never get a chance."

Russell had been like a father to me and taught me to be the best but at some point the student had to overcome the teacher and my time had come. Russell had planned to kill me and I was going to return him the favour now.

"The tickets are on the table. Go to Bon Temps as fast as you can." I kissed her forehead and left to catch a flight to Jackson, Mississippi to kill my boss.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure a lot of you guessed who was the trustworthy person Eric was talking about! :)<strong>

**Leave me a review, an opinion or a suggestion. Whatever and hit the button to make me happy!**

**:)**


	14. New York, I Love You

**Well, thanks a lot for all your reviews, they're awesome and here's the new chapter.**

**I'm getting close to the end but don't worry, it's not the time yet.**

**Enjoy **

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**New York, I Love You**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

"New York? Sookie, what are you talking about?" We were in my bedroom while I was preparing my suitcase because I had no time to lose. Eric was alive, that was all that mattered to me and if he needed me to go to New York that's what I was going to do. It was about to go a bank and emptying a safe box but I didn't know how long I'd be there so I wanted to be prepared. "Sookie, stop for a second, please."

"I can't, Granny." I continued gathering my things and looking around me to not forget anything. "Listen, I know this may sound crazy but Eric is alive and he needs my help so I have to go to New York. Besides, I won't go alone. In the letter, Eric told me he would send someone trustworthy to go with me."

"Who?"

"I don't know yet but I trust Eric so I don't care." I put my sweater down on the bed and turned to look into my Gran's eyes. "Granny, I know all this is crazy but I love him, I love Eric and I need to do this for him. He's going to get back to me and he needs my help so I'll help him. He saved my life more than once, so I'll do whatever it takes." I thought my Gran would try to convince me otherwise, that I didn't really know Eric well enough to trust him, but instead she just smiled at me and put the sweater I had left on the bed into my little suitcase.

"I understand you, Sookie, I really do." She stroked my arm and looked into my eyes. "We can not control who we fall in love with or if the person is right for us because that's impossible but when I hear you talking about him…your eyes light up and I know you're determined to do this for him so I won't stop you."

"Thanks, Gran."

"However, I want you to be very careful and don't separate yourself from the person Eric has sent to go with you, okay?" I nodded and finished gathering my things. Eric did not tell me when would that person arrive, even its name but I was sure that I'd recognize him instantly. I couldn't help but be nervous about having to travel to New York and I wouldn't have done it before with a stranger but things had changed a lot. I was another person, a completely different Sookie. I was in love.

"New York? Is she completely insane?" I began hearing voices while I was finishing picking up some of my stuff. My suitcase was ready and I only had to wait. I recognized the voice right away; Jason. I went downstairs at full speed and walked into the kitchen to know what was going on.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Sookie, I'm sorry…" My Gran started to speak but I didn't know what she meant. "Jason called me and I told him about the trip to New York without realizing. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Gran." My grandmother was sitting in a chair in the kitchen table so I stayed beside her as Jason was glaring at me. "I don't know what's going on, Jason, but I don't think that any of your business."

"What? Are you kidding? Gran says you're going to go to New York and that's not my business? Are you stupid?" My Gran was about to scold him but I stopped her putting my hand over her shoulder. "No, Jason, I'm not stupid." I answered him firmly and coolly. "It's true that I have to go to New York and it's been unexpected but I need to go and that's all."

"Why?" he asked demanding an explanation. "What have you lost in New York?"

"None of your business."

"No? Sookie, you're just a kid who knows nothing of life and if you go to New York, you'll have problems." He started walking towards me but he stood behind the chair that was in front of my Gran's and put his hand on the table. "You don't have to do anything in New York."

"I have to go, Jason."

"Why? Why suddenly is New York so important?" He quickly turned and growled at me as if he couldn't understand. "Sookie, we're talking about a big city and you've no idea how dangerous it can be."

"And you do? Jason, please, stop treating me like a little girl. I am not anymore and if I want to go to New York is just MY business. Also, I won't go alone." I realized the mistake I'd made as soon as the words left my mouth. Jason would want to know who was coming with me and I had no idea what I could answer to him. "Hey, you're my older brother and I know you always worry for me but this is ridiculous, don't you think? I am not a little girl, Jason."

"Who is going with you?"

"That must be me." All of us automatically looked to the back door of the kitchen and saw a woman wearing a suit jacket and skirt in pastel shades. "Pamela Ravenscroft but I prefer you to call me Pam."

"Pam? Are you…Eric sent you?"

"Of course. And you must be the lovely Sookie Stackhouse."

"I am Sookie Stackhouse. She is my grandmother, Adele Stackhouse and my brother, Jason." Pam greeted us with a smile and a slight nod and suddenly the discussion with my brother didn't matter anymore. "Um…this is a little weird, you know, I was waiting…"

"A bodyguard?"

"I really don't know what I was waiting but you're not exactly what I had in mind."

We chatted for a few minutes but we had to leave as soon as possible because we had a plane to catch. Pam was charming and before I could realize my Gran had invited her to celebrate every birthday, Christmas or Thanksgiving with us.

Jason was totally impressed with her but that was something normal in him although I was sure that Pam wouldn't make things easy for him.

"Your first time?" she asked me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Is this your first time on an airplane?" I smiled and blushed because it was too obvious.

"Is so obvious?"

"Yes. Don't worry, Sookie, we'll be in New York sooner than you think. Besides, we have work to do so you'll have no time to miss Bon Temps and we back in a matter of days."

I nodded but I really wanted to hear from Eric. "Have you talked to Eric?"

Pam chuckled and stared at me. "You two can't be without the other, can you?" Don't worry, Sookie, Eric's fine but he needs to take care of a few things. You know, professional matters."

"I know what you mean." Eric had told me everything that night before I left the house that was now a lot of ashes. He killed three killers and hid all the evidence and he was probably in Jackson willing to kill his boss, Russell Edgington. "You know if he…has he finished his work?" I asked almost whispering. I hadn't said nothing incriminating but for some reason I couldn't help murmuring.

"Sookie, calm down. These things take time but you need to be quiet, he'll come back to you soon and you two will be happy forever." I didn't know if sarcasm was normal for Pam or she was just trying to annoy me but I didn't intend to talk about all that in a plane full of people. "Tell me, what did you give him to be crazy for you?"

"What do you mean?"

Pam raised an eyebrow and stared at me. "It's the first time Eric is so impulsive and I know him for a long time."

"Well, I dunno, but I'm sure I haven't been the first woman who is interested in him. I mean, look at him," and I blushed again, "I'm sure any woman would love to be with a ma like Eric."

"Sookie, he has NEVER had a relationship. In fact I think I'm his longest relationship." She said laughing slightly.

"You and he ever…" Pam was a spectacular woman and I wouldn't have been surprised at all if there was something between them.

"With Eric? God…no." And she laughed out loud until some passengers were looking at us. "Sookie, I love Eric, I'm not going to deny it, but like a brother." That surprised me because Eric had never talked about her, but again, I had only known him for a month. "It's true that he tried to flirt with me. He tried," said firmly, "but I slapped him and told him that his 'equipment' was not what I was looking for."

"Oh…so you are…" My Gran would have been furious with me if she had seen my reaction but I couldn't help it. Pam surprised me. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Sookie, I know we barely know each other but that will change soon. Now tell me, have you already told him that you love him?" I wasn't used to talk about this with someone else because my love life was practically nil until I met Eric.

"Actually he told me first, you know…when he and I…when we made love for the first time." I said, whispering the last part. It was the best night of my life and I really felt it when I answered him that I loved him too. "It was all so sudden and unexpected…I dunno, I could hardly believe it."

"I know, Eric said the same."

"Really? How is he? Is he okay?"

"Relax, Sookie, Eric is fine. You know, he's planning his 'revenge'," she said air quoting, "and that takes some time." Throughout the flight I realized why Eric trusted Pam; she was a woman who was not afraid of anything and being at her side I felt able to do anything. "He misses you."

"What?"

"He told me to tell you that he misses you, loves you more than his own life and can't stop thinking about the time you two will be together again because it was the best time of his life. Please, don't make me repeat it because I won't be able." I grinned like a fool and even a tear slid from my eye through my cheek, but they were tears of joy because I knew Eric would return soon and we be together and this time would be forever.

"I love him, too." Pam looked at me expectantly. "Will you tell him if you see him before me?"

"Of course. Although I don't understand why you two are so fucking dramatic." And she winked at me.

"It's not drama, it's what I feel. You know, he saved me from Bill, but he did it in many other ways too." Pam was silent and suddenly I wanted to tell her and share with her what I felt for him. "You know him better than anyone, Pam, that's obvious but I'm in love with him and I know Eric loves me too. So tell me, do you believe trying to kill Russell is a mistake?"

Pam looked at me in silence for a few seconds that became the longest of my life. Her deep blue eyes were looking at me and then she sighed heavily. "Eric knows what he does, Sookie."

"That's all? C'mon Pam, I'm sure you have an opinion. Just you and me know what he's going to do and you've talked to him and he told you everything, so tell me, what do you really think of this?" I wanted to know it, I needed to know if Eric was going to get himself into a suicide mission to kill his boss. "Tell me…"

"Sookie, I know Eric is willing to do anything to stop Russell because it's the only way he can be free and back with you. Believe me, I am _very_ worried for him, terrified because I couldn't bear to lose him but I trust Eric and I know he can do this."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. But right now we have work to do and if anything I've learned from Eric is that's better to do things one at a time. First we have to go to the bank, empty the safe box and we'll think about the rest later."

"I like that plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review, you know how, hit the button and write what you want.<strong>

**:)**


	15. Making Plans

**Hi everybody! Here's another chapter about Sookie/Eric and Pam! I know they're short chapters but I think they're intense too.**

**You know, I need a place to live, a job and your opinions!**

**And you know, looking for a beta!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**Making Plans**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

Leaving Sookie that night was the hardest thing I had done in my life but remain in Bon Temps with her would have meant putting her life in danger and I wasn't about to let that happen. When I forced her to leave I had also removed her from my thoughts because killing Lorena, Bill and Alcide was a necessary thing and I didn't want to mix her with all that. For years, Lorena and Alcide had been friend, more or less; colleagues and they were dead now. I had no choice, let them alive would have been dangerous and I'd never be able to stop looking over my shoulder if I hadn't made that decision.

But my plans were not over. Bill wasn't a target for me but he was when he allied with Herveaux and Lorena. They obeyed Russell's orders and although I had killed Russell first that wouldn't have guaranteed me that they would have stopped. No, everyone must die and Russell Edgington would be the next but I first had to take care of every single detail.

"Why would a boy from Bon Temps with a ridiculous debt was a priority for you, Stan?" I decided to make one last stop before returning to Jackson and Stan Davis had been involved with Russell, so I went to visit him. "Tell me, why Jason Stackhouse? I'm sure you have much more serious problems than he." Stan was tied to a chair in the middle of the room of his mansion in Dallas, Texas, his mouth covered with tape and looking at me through his stupid nerd glasses. "I can't understand it, you know? I respect what you do, I really do, but things change when someone tries to kill me. It is not pleasant and I didn't enjoy the experience."

Stan looked up at me as I moved around, his eyes locked on mine and I knew he was scared to death. He had deals with Russell but he never wanted to get involved in Edgington's matters having to do with murder. He preferred gambling, hookers and drugs. "How much Edgington paid you?" I ripped the tape from his mouth and he screamed like a girl. "How much he paid you for me to kill Jason Stackhouse and his sister hated me forever?" I was pissed, very pissed and wanted to stamp his fucking head against the wall. "How much did he pay you to betray me?"

"You do not understand, Northman. You do not understand the power Russell Edgington has on us all. Without him we are nothing."

"Lorena, Herveaux and Compton…they are nothing now and you will soon join them if you don't say to me what I want to know."

"You'll kill me anyway, what it matters if I talk or not?" He grinned like a fool and then I stood in front of him, our faces inches away from each other. "There is a difference, Stan."

"What difference? I'll be dead in a matter of minutes but that won't change things."

"The difference is that I can kill you right now shooting you and all would be over but I'd rather make you suffer, you know, a slow and painful death until I get the answers I'm looking for or until your body can't take it anymore, whichever comes first." Now I was the one smiling as Stan's eyes seemed ready to get out of their socks. "So start talking or we'll have problems."

I spent the next twenty minutes marking Stan's body with a fireplace poker, leaving his skin warm and red as his cries were heard everywhere. Normally his mansion was full of people and security but none of them were willing to die for him when I explained politely to them that I would kill their boss and every single person who dared to stand in my way. "You know, I never thought you could betray me, well, you've never been able to take care of your own business and when I received the order to kill Jason Stackhouse for his gambling debts from you…I knew something was very wrong." Jason Stackhouse didn't know how lucky he was because if it hadn't been for his sister he would be dead by now. "Russell did not order my murder for any reason and all those who tried to kill me are _unwilling_ to talk now. So tell me, Stan, do you want to continue with this or you prefer to talk?"

"I know…nothing," he replied while was trying to recover from the pain. "Russell did not say anything to me. You just had to kill Stackhouse for gambling debts, but never mentioned he was a man." WHAT? "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Stan began to laugh hysterically. "You totally screwed, aren't you? You thought it was him."

"I had his dossier, it was him."

"Russell just sent you what you wanted to see. Jason Stackhouse had gambling debts but he ended with them two nights before you came to Shreveport. Russell knew but didn't tell you anything because he wanted you killed him so he could get to your pretty girlfriend."

"What are you talking about? What is this about? Sookie is innocent." I was furious and would have broken his neck at that moment but if Stan was telling the truth Sookie was in danger.

"He's going to kill her, asshole." And he laughed uncontrollably again. "When Compton said he wanted Sookie, Russell couldn't help it and began investigating Jason Stackhouse to find out things from his sister. When Compton told him that you and her were together it was the perfect chance for Russell; the reason he had waiting for to kill you. He knows if the girl dies…you'll lose everything."

I couldn't help it, I hit him again and again until he stopped moving. I hadn't planned to kill him so soon, let alone in such a brutal way but I couldn't resist. My plan began to fail and I knew I wouldn't find Russell at his mansion in Jackson.

I cleaned up all my tracks and the fireplace poker and left the room at full speed. I had thought about going to Jackson to see if Russell was not really there but couldn't afford to risk wasting time and put Sookie's life in danger. I couldn't warn her either because someone who was working for Edgington could trace the call and alert him that I was on my way to New York to meet her.

"I'll kill you slow and painfully way possible," I muttered to myself when I was in the car driving at full speed towards the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

The trip to New York left me exhausted but I wanted to go to the bank as soon as possible and finish what I came to do. Eric trusted me and I wasn't going to fail him but couldn't help being nervous in the car with Pam on our way to the bank.

"What kind of bank is open at midnight?"

"The kind of bank that offers its customers the security they need."

"Okay, I get it but we could have waited until tomorrow, I dunno, it'd be safer." The idea that a bank in Bon Temps or Shreveport was open at midnight was ridiculous but I was in the big city now and things were different. "What's in the box?"

"I do not know."

"Really?" I arched an eyebrow because I found it odd that Eric hadn't been honest with her about it. "I dunno, I supposed you must know. After all, you know him better than me."

"Sookie, I do not want to be rude but you do a lot of questions and I'm beginning to get tired of answering them. Yes, I know Eric for a long time, we're like siblings but he never told me anything about a safe box at a bank in New York so all this is brand new to me. We will do what he has said, go to the fucking bank, you'll give the access code to the appropriate person and then we'll go out of there with…whatever it is in that damn box." I knew I asked her a million questions but I couldn't help it, everything was new to me and accepted it took time.

"Sorry."

"Do not apologize to me, Sookie. God, what's wrong with you?" I raised my eyebrows to my hair line waiting for her to be more specific. "You have to stop being so fucking charming or anyone will take advantage of you, don't you understand?"

"I don't think this has something to do with I'm talking about, Pam. I may be innocent and polite but I'm not stupid." I said firmly. "I want to help Eric and maybe I don't know a thing about the big city but he trusted me and I won't fail. I appreciate you accompanied me although you're doing it just Eric asked you but…thank you." We were both very nervous since the plane landed in New York and I hated to talk in the way I did to someone else but couldn't help it. It had been two weeks since the last time I saw Eric and was not a very romantic farewell. I left him behind in a house full of armed psychopaths and during those two weeks I thought he was dead.

"I know you don't me to apologize again but I feel I have to. I'm sorry, Pam, I did not mean to bother you but I really need answers and you're the only person who can give them to me."

Pam sighed heavily and grabbed the steering wheel firmly. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Why Eric became a professional killer?" Pam raised an eyebrow but I insisted. "C'mon, I need to know."

"Well, Eric was a great soldier when he was in the army but when his time finished he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life, you know, he was only twenty-two and suddenly saw that his life was a large black hole meaningless. Then he met Russell Edgington and that fucking crazy man taught him everything he knows. He made him believe killing gangsters, killers or drug addicts was the way to create a better world but eventually things changed and Eric was simply obeying orders. Russell's orders. Edgington became greedy and began accepting any job where he could get a great benefit but he was retired…"

"….so Eric was his best weapon." I cut her off and she nodded when I finished her sentence.

"Exactly. But you must understand something, Sookie."

"What?"

"Eric was not the kind of man he is now."

"What do you mean?" Was that good or bad? The Eric Northman I knew was a lovely and sweet man who loved me and made my first time the most special thing of my life.

"He was young, ambitious and wanted to impress to Russell so he had no qualms, but the night he came to see me…he was like a complete different man. When I looked into his eyes I saw that he was completely in love with you and I know he's willing to do anything to make you safe." Eric was going to kill Russell to get me safe? God, I suddenly felt guilty and selfish but I wasn't going to tell Pam a word about it. "He loves you, Sookie. He'll do anything to get back to you."

We did not say another word until we got to the bank and it wasn't really what I expected. The building in front of us could be anything but a bank, but Pam was sure it was the right place and turned off the engine.

"We're arrived."

"Here? I mean, are you sure?"

"Sookie, trust me, I know what I'm doing. Come on, we have to walk in as soon as possible, we don't know if someone have followed us." I suddenly looked around me trying to see someone suspicious but no one; I didn't hear anything and when I turned I saw Pam had started climbing the steps and I followed her quickly.

"Pam, wait!"

We walked into the bank and although all lights were on the place was really creepy. I couldn't hear anything, just the voice of a woman on the phone and we headed towards it.

"I gotta go, call you later." She hung up and stood in front of us with a smile. "Good night, how I can help you?"

"We're here in the name of Eric Northman. We need to access to his safe box."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that is not possible. Only Mr. Northman can access."

"Listen to me carefully. We've come from a long trip for a reason and Eric Northman told that someone would come to empty the box. He left a name. Sookie Stackhouse. She is authorized. Check it out."

The woman, whose name tag said Claudine Crane, sat in front of the screen and typed quickly.

"Okay. Sookie Stackhouse. Her name appears in Mr. Northman's file. Please, come with me."

We followed the woman down a long corridor until we reached a double door and stood there in silence until Pam couldn't stand it anymore.

"What are we waiting for? We have a bit rushed and we can't lose the whole fucking night here. Open the door!" Claudine looked at both of us but said nothing. "Are you deaf? Open the fucking door, now!" Claudine introduced a security card and he doors opened.

"I can't follow you inside, you must enter alone. Miss Stackhouse, you must enter the code in the electronic keyboard and the box will appear in a few seconds. Notify me when you're finished." Claudine left, and Pam and I walked into the room. Everything was dark and I could barely see anything but suddenly the lights turned on and the room was completely lit.

"Wow…this is amazing, like in movies."

"Yes, but we don't have time to admire the décor. The keyboard is on that wall." I nodded and carefully introduced each number without making mistakes. The bank's security was incredible and perhaps the slightest mistake could make us problems opening the box.

"What do you think is inside?" I asked Pam while we waited. "I mean, Eric said I need to take all with me to Bon Temps but he didn't say what it was about."

"I don't know, Sookie, but you need to do what he said. Eric wouldn't have a safe box in a bank like this if not…" the lights turned off and I heard a loud noise against the floor. "Pam? Are you okay?" I found it strange that the lights turned off suddenly in a place like this. "Pam! Answer me, please." What was happening? "Pam, I think we should call this woman and tell her what's going on." I tried to move slowly to avoid bumping into anything and find the exit but it was almost impossible because I couldn't see anything. I took a few steps and hit what looked like a chair and then felt a strong hit against my head.

Before knowing was happening I collapsed in the middle of a darkened room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter and hope you've enjoyed it. <strong>

**You know how to do, if you liked, hit the button and leave me a review, an idea or your opinion. **

**:)**

**Thanks a lot. **


	16. When You Are Between Heaven And Hell

**Hi everybody again, here's the next chapter for "The Killer" and I hope you enjoy it 'cause it's just one chapter left. This is the end but I have another surprise for the next chapter.**

**Hope you've been a great time reading this story and have fun.**

**:)**

**Remember, I need a place to live, a job and a few names! **

**Waiting for your reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

**When You Are Between Heaven And Hell**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

I had no idea what had happened and the last thing I could remember was that Pam and I had come to the bank and we were chatting as we waited for Eric's safe to appear. The lights turned off and everything went dark and then…

"Oh, my head…"

"You okay, Sookie?"

"Pam, is that you?"

"Yes."

"What happened? I remember the lights turned off but…"

"We're in trouble, Sookie. Someone knew we were coming here tonight and was waiting for us. I fainted before I could see who did it and I woke up a few minutes ago. We are in the security room but no one has come yet." I couldn't move my hands and although it was all dark I knew they were tied to the chair I was sitting. "Pam, we have to get out of here."

"I know."

And suddenly it hit me. "Oh God! The box!"

"Don't worry, Sookie. They couldn't take it because when the lights turned off all electricity in this room did too so the security system worked and blocked the compartment. But I'm afraid that what they're looking for."

"Who? Who are they, Pam? Why have they followed us to here? I don't understand anything and…"

"Sookie, calm down!" I breathed deeply but couldn't calm down. "I guess Russell Edgington is behind this and will be here soon."

"Russell Edgington? That's not good; I mean, that man is totally insane and will kill us and…"

"He won't kill us until he has the code to access the box. I don't know what's inside but it must be really important if Russell Edgington has taken so much trouble."

"Shit! I can't believe this has happened. Eric told me Russell would be in Jackson so…what the hell is he doing here? Pam, what are we going to do? I won't give him anything to that man." Helping Eric was the only thing worried me and Russell Edgington or any other person wasn't going to prevent me from manage it. "Got a plan?"

"Sookie, I'm tied to a chair, do you really believe I have a plan?" she asked me sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. "No, I don't have a plan, Sookie. I think someone has betrayed us."

"Who?"

"I don't know yet but it'll be better for Eric to arrive here before those guys begin to ask questions we won't able to answer." Pam was right, if those guys were holding us was for a reason and if Russell Edgington wanted to kill us…well, I preferred not to think about it. "Sookie, when they come back, let me speak with them."

My eyes opened wide. "Why? What do you mean?"

"Sookie, we must be very careful and…" suddenly the door opened and two men of considerable size and wearing black were placed at each end of the door while another man, shorter and older, appeared in the center of the room.

"Well, well…what do we have here? Miss Sookie Stackhouse, I guess." I swallowed hard when I saw the look in his eyes; psychopath. Eric and Pam weren't exaggerating about him and I was getting really worried about what was going to happen. "It is a pleasure to meet you after hearing so much about you. Bill kept talking on you but I must say that none of his descriptions made you justice, my dear."

"What do you want from me?" I decided to ask him directly and there was no point in hiding the truth. He already knew what was going on.

Russell smiled and the hair on the back of my neck bristled instantly. "I see you've learned many things from Northman. All right, Miss Stackhouse, I want the box, of course."

"Never!"

"Sookie, are you insane?" Pam asked me before Russell slapped her. "Shut up, you bitch!" Pam stopped moving and I saw that her lip was bleeding. "Haven't they taught you not to interrupt a conversation?" Russell was going to hit her again but I couldn't allow it.

"No! Please, don't hurt her." Russell turned away from Pam and placed another chair in front of mine. "The box, Miss Stackhouse."

"Why?" He looked at me confused and I decided to demand an explanation would be a good way to save time. Why? No idea. "Why is it so important? What's in that box?"

"Don't you know?"

I didn't answer his question with words but I was sure my eyes had betrayed me. "Northman didn't tell you, did him?"

"Eric just asked me for help, that's all. I don't know what's in that box and why it's so important but I don't care. I just want Eric back with me and leave behind all this. So…I'm sure we could reach a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"I don't know. Listen, Eric is going to leave the business and he just wants a normal life but he won't get it if you don't leave him alone."

"Well, Miss Stackhouse, we need to talk."

"We'll talk, Mr. Edgington, but I won't give you Eric Northman's box." I added firmly.

I had no idea if I was being smart or just stupid but there was no time to find out. Pam was bleeding and in silence, Russell was walking around the room thinking God knows what and I could only pray to whoever was listening for Eric to appear at any moment and save us.

"What do you want for the box?"

"I told you…"

"Please. Hypothetically, answer my question. What would you want for the box?" I looked surprised at him because it wasn't what I was expecting from someone like Russell Edgington. "Come on, everyone wants something and I'm sure you are not an exception. What do you desire most?"

Desire? I wanted Eric to be free and be together, get married, raise a family and not have to look over our shoulders for the rest of our lives but I knew that wouldn't be possible with Russell Edgington alive in this world. But tell him that I wanted his death…no, I'd sign my death sentence on the spot. No, I had to be smarter than him.

"Money." Edgington smiled wickedly and I added. "I want ten million dollars and your promise that you will leave Eric Northman, Pamela Ravenscroft, the Stackhouse family and any inhabitant of Louisiana alone. Forever."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. I'm not selfish." I replied sarcastically. "But I won't get any of that so this conversation has no sense."

"Why not? I could give you everything you've asked me for."

"Yes, but you won't because you're a psycho and a fucking bastard who just wants a damn safe box and you don't even know anything about it but you're afraid that that box could mean death for you or something worse, your end." Yes, my mouth was taking control of me but I didn't want to stop. "Actually you're just a sad and insignificant man who found a way to control others but it won't work forever. Lorena, Alcide Herveaux and Bill Compton are dead, you know? Eric killed them but they tried to kill us in Bon Temps and now _my_ boyfriend is going to get you and kill you in the most painful way possible."

Edgington was laughing hard as if he had heard the funniest thing in the world, and a second later he was placed in front of me until our faces were inches away and I felt his eyes looking through mine. "Oh, Miss Stackhouse, I'm afraid your dreams won't be fulfilled tonight." And his cold fingers touched my cheek.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Eric said as he walked towards us and I saw the two men unconscious on the floor.

"Northman!"

I couldn't repress the smile on my lips when I saw him standing there looking down at me and willing to kill Russell to save my life; again. He was really handsome, like a true Viking god wearing a black suit with a red shirt and the gun in his hand. "Release them or I'll shoot you between your eyes."

"You…you fucking idiot!" I could see how Russell was picking his gun up.

"Eric, his gun!"

Before I could realize Eric had Russell pinned against the wall, Edgington's gun dropped on the ground and Eric was holding by his neck. He was so hot and I was totally turned on that I could hardly think of anything else and I felt guilty for not having thought about Pam and if she was okay.

"Did you really believe you could fool me? I'm afraid you thought you were smarter than me but you were so obsessed for killing me that you were even unable to see the truth." Russell's eyes kept looking at Eric and we were all confused. What truth? "You were never being the smartest in the class, weren't you? Brigant!" What was that? Some kind of code? I looked at Pam but she seemed as surprised as me when a man wearing a brown suit entered the room. "You got everything?"

"What the fuck is this?" Edgington could barely speak and a part of wanted Eric to break his neck and kill him. Yes, I was a good Christian girl but that man was the devil and deserved any punishment he could get. "Northman! You betrayed me!"

"Yes," Eric said with a proud smile on his face, "I did ten years ago." Ten years? "Is this enough?" he asked Brigant.

"Yes, Northman," was the first time the man called Brigant spoke. "We've been looking for Mr. Edgington for too long." Brigant handcuffed Russell and Eric came up to me, untied my hands and asked me if I was fine and then untied Pam's hands.

"Are you two okay?" Pam nodded but I just threw myself into his arms and clung to his waist like a child to his favourite stuffed animal. "It's over, baby, it's over." Eric patted my back for a few seconds and were the best of the night and then left me to go to the electric panel on the wall and introduced the code.

"You have nothing against me, you won't find a single witness who's going to speak against me. You're screwed…" Edgington laughed again in that creepy way and I wanted to hit him as hard as I could but when Eric came back to me, he put the box on the table and put his strong arm around my shoulders. God…I had missed him so much.

"Do you really believe that?" Russell said nothing and he suddenly didn't seem so sure of himself. "Sookie, Pam, I want to introduce you to federal agent Niall Brigant." Brigant greeted us with a slight nod of his head. "He found me ten years ago, when I finished my military service and offered me a deal I could not refuse." Eric told us the feds were looking for a man who was capable of killing dangerous targets and Brigant found him. They wanted to capture Edgington and Eric was the only one who could do it infiltrating himself in Russell's team to destroy it from within. Everything seemed out of a James Bond's movie.

"So…you're not a professional killer?"

"Well, I was, but I didn't work for Russell. Brigant assured me that I only killed Edgington's important targets and that's what I did. Herveaux, Lorena and Compton were collateral damage although they were professionals too but I had to. Brigant, in the box you'll find everything necessary to put our good friend Russell in a beautiful cell for a long time." And it was true. In the damn box, which had been the only reason we had gone to New York, were reports on Russell Edgington, with all his bank accounts, his criminal file and all the people who were killed, including several members of a family in Florida. The bastard had killed five children in a park and got free of it. At least now all the victims could rest in peace.

"In that box you'll find all the memory cards with the locations of other professionals, future targets and everything you need to lock this bastard for the rest of his life, although I'm sure you won't live so long." Eric walked away from me and stood before Russell, looking into his eyes. "The place you're going to has many friends who are impatient to see you."

"Well, it's time to go." Brigant said. "Northman, it's been the longest work of my life but it was worth." They started walking, Brigant pushing Russell with his hands cuffed behind his back but stopped at the door. "Northman, I almost forgot. Here you go." Brigant handed Eric an envelope and left.

"What is that? Another target?" Eric looked down at me grinning and Pam stood by our side. "You alright, Pam?"

"Yes, do not worry."

"This, my dear Sookie, is our future. Ten years ago I had a very different plans but now…I couldn't think of anything better." Eric opened the envelope and pulled out two rectangular pieces of paper. "Pam, this is for you."

Pam opened her eyes wide and it shocked me because she wasn't a woman you could surprise her easily. "Oh. My. God. Eric, it's a check for one million dollars." A million dollars?

"A million dollars?"

"It's the rewards offered for capture Russell Edgington and Brigant knew I was the only one who could get him. And this," and held in his hand the other paper, "is our future, Sookie." He showed me the paper and it was a check for ten million dollars. I couldn't believe it, I hadn't seen so many zeros on a same paper in my life.

"Oh God…" I could hardly breathe and had to sit down.

"Sookie, you okay?" I nodded vigorously and smiled at him bit I still had serious trouble breathing. "Look at me."

"I'm…I'm fine, Eric…really." I breathed deeply a few times and I felt better. "You have a ten million dollars' check in your hands."

"_We_ have ten million. Sookie, things are going to change from now."

And of course everything changed.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to say "thank you" to all of you who had been reviewing this story since the beginning and I hope you enjoy this chapter and next 'cause it'll be the end.<strong>

**You know how to do, hit the button and leave a review!**

**;)**


	17. Epilogue

**Well, you are all have been so kind to me with this story than I can't help it and I'm already writing a sequel to "THE KILLER" so I hope you enjoy it as well.**

**The reviews have been awesome and I have to say that I thought about this story in a different way but thanks to all the people who is supporting me this is a great story for me and it's been great to write it. **

**Please, enjoy the last chapter and say whatever you want.**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

It had been five years since that night in that bank in New York when I saw Eric and we finally got Russell Edgington and his team of killers disappeared forever. Brigant locked him up for a good time and not even the best lawyers his money could pay helped him out of jail.

Five years and I could still remember it like yesterday.

"Do I have the tie straight?"

I rolled my eyes for the thousandth time that day and Eric sighed again. "Eric, it's perfect but I still don't understand why you're wearing a tie. We're going to see my Gran, you're not going to a trial. I swear it, you were quieter when you had to testify against Edgington."

"I can't help it, I'm nervous. You've talked so much about your Gran…you know, I want to be a good impression for her. I dunno, after all she will still thinking that I'm a killer…"

"No, she won't," I said firmly as I untied his tie. "Eric, I want you to listen to me carefully, okay?" He just stared at me. "When we were in Jackson picking up the rest of you stuff I called her and explained her everything, okay? My Gran knows the truth so there's no need to be worry about. Breathe, Eric, and don't make me slap you because you know I will." Eric took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes a couple of times. I couldn't help laugh a little seeing a man of his size scared but he was. "Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"Come on." I took his hand and we walked together to the door. Eric didn't pull away from me while I was opening the door but when we walked into the living room I saw my Gran sitting on the couch with Jason. Great, I wasn't expecting my brother there. "Hello there."

"Sookie, darling, I didn't expect you two so soon. Come on in." Eric was so nervous that he could not utter a word and when there was an awkward silence my Gran did not hesitate to stand in front of Eric and a second later she was hugging him tightly. "Welcome to the family, Eric." Jason, as usual, was rude but Eric chose to ignore all his comments and I was grateful for it. It was a strange night but especially because I felt liberated; everything was over and Eric and I had managed to stay together.

We decided not to say anything about the ten million dollars in front of Jason because I knew my brother too well and wasn't willing to let him take advantage of me. Yes, he was my brother but he needed to learn a lesson about money and the problems you have when you're not careful.

"Gran, we have something to tell you…"

"You're pregnant!" Eric and I were speechless, surprised and pale.

"What? No! No, Gran, I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, I was expecting that, after all I am too old and I need to meet the little Stackhouse babies as soon as possible to pamper them, give them cookies and babysit them when their parents want to enjoy a romantic date." Wow…I expected my Gran worried because I could be pregnant without being married but I was surprised that she was disappointed that I wasn't.

"Gran, I think that won't happen for a few years…"

"Actually," Eric cut me off and when I looked at him I saw him on the floor supported in one of his knees. "There's a question I need to ask you, Sookie." Oh my God…never, even in my wildest dreams I could imagine a man like Eric Northman would marry me but that was happening in that moment. "Adele, I know we barely know each other but I'm in love with your granddaughter and you already know everything we've been through to be together and if I've survived it was because she was my only motivation. When I was away from Sookie, I couldn't stop thinking about her and I realized she's the woman I want to be and share the rest of my life with her. Therefore, I'm asking you this question," this time he was looking at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. "Sookie Stackhouse, will you marry me?" He gave me the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen in my whole life and I was speechless.

"Eric…" my Gran was crying but didn't say a word. "I…YES! Yes, I'll marry you." I threw myself into his arms and kissed him passionately. My Gran couldn't restrain herself anymore and hugged us both strongly but the most exciting and emotional moment was when he put the ring on my finger.

"This ring belonged to my great grandmother and she had a wonderful life with her husband and children so I know it'll bring us luck because I don't want to be away from you, Sookie Stackhouse, ever." He kissed me and my tears mixed with laughter and the joy I felt when I told him I would marry him.

"Eric."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, my future wife."

"Oh, this is beautiful. Sookie, Eric, I can't believe I've witnessed all this, but it's been wonderful. So we must begin organizing everything now, no time to lose."

Since we were going to marry Eric left his apartment in Jackson and all his stuff was in my house. We decided to share one of the largest bedrooms until we had gotten married and found a new house although the idea of going away from my Gran terrified me.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked me from the bed where he was laying, wearing only a pair of pyjama pants when I left the bathroom.

"I'm fine. I was just looking down at my beautiful engagement ring." I smiled weakly at him and got into bed with my fiancée.

"Don't offense because I know you love the ring and you're excited about the wedding but I know something else is disturbing you." He winked at me and added. "Are you going to tell me or I'll have to guess?" he raised an eyebrow and I knew there was no way to escape. "Sookie…"

"I want to marry you and have a life together and a family, I really do, because it's the best I could have ever but…"

"But?"

"But I've lived in this house all my life and I'm not sure to be ready to go, at least not too far. I dunno, the idea of living in Shreveport doesn't excite me too much and…"

"You see," he interrupted me and then I saw in his eyes that he was planning something. "I'd really thought about it before asking for your hand, you know, just in case you said no."

"Really?"

"Yes. We have ten million dollars so I've thought it would be a good idea to have our own house close to here."

"How close?"

"Compton's house."

"Are you kidding?" It was a spectacular house but I could never live in a place that had been inhabited by a psychopath who tried to kill us and faked kidnapping my grandmother. "Eric…I don't know if it's a good idea, that house…"

"I want to destroy it." My eyes opened wide; I was completely surprised. "You know, get rid of all that was Bill Compton and use the land to build our own home. It's actually perfect because we would be close to your Gran, none of us would need to use the car to go to her and we'd see us every day. Your Gran agrees with me."

"Have you talked to her about this?"

"Yes, and she's really excited. She says that at least would be a good way to remember everything that happened and we were able to move on. What do you think?" If Eric asking me for marriage wasn't exciting enough I almost could believe what he was saying to me now.

"I think it's great. I dunno, I know at first I thought it was crazy but it's really perfect. I love it, I'll continue cooking with my Gran, eating together as a family and working together in the garden. Well, although I will have to keep going to Shreveport to work."

"Look, I've thinking about that too. I'm retired now, you know, I have no job so I've thought that a family restaurant here in Bon Temps would be a good idea to be together. You know, working in there as a family."

"Really?" I was thrilled with the idea because I loved cooking and have my own restaurant would be amazing. "And are you sure people will agree with it?"

"Of course, they will be delighted. Besides, your friend Lafayette is willing to be the chef so…"

That night, after Eric told me his future plans, I couldn't contain myself any longer and jumped on him and we made love as quietly as possible.

It had been too long since the last time we had been together and when his hands began caressing every inch of my skin, I thought I was going to burst into flames. His fingers touched my skin and a second later his lips were kissing the same place, making me moaning desperately.

"Ohhhh…Eric…"

"Shhh, my lover, your Gran could hear us."

"Gran! Granny, are you sleeping?" I yelled but didn't hear an answer. "Nothing, my Gran's sleeping. She won't hear anything." Eric smiled evilly at me and continued going down until he was placed between my legs and his head was inches away from my pussy. "Ohhhh my God…Eric, please…please…" Suddenly I felt the air on my center, increasing the pleasure and the beating of my heart. His tongue was moving at a wonderful and incredible pace and I almost felt the need to leave my body but when his fingers joined his tongue was much, much better. I had dreamed about this moment and was even more exciting and enjoyable than I remembered. "Eric…don't stop, please, this is so fucking good. It feels so good…"

"I've missed you so much, Sookie…my life during this time was…"

"Don't talk and fuck me." Eric kept his head between my legs until orgasm after orgasm was making me nearly to lose my consciousness.

"I love you so much Sookie…"

We kissed passionately and just when I least expected Eric introduced himself and began thrusting into me hard, but gently, making me scream wildly. "Eric! Don't stop!" And he didn't. We made love for hours while I clung to him with all my strength. And suddenly I began mourning. I didn't know why but there I was; I had enjoyed the best sex of my life with the man I loved and more orgasms than I could count and was crying. Why? What was wrong with me?

"Baby, are you okay?" I was laying on his chest as he stroked my back slowly. It was the best feeling in the world and could have stayed like that forever. "Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I don't know why I'm crying," I sobbed weakly and wiped my tears. "I feel like a fool now. Don't worry, they're tears of happiness because I've realized that I have everything I wanted in my life and…oh my God…"

"What is it?"

"Eric…we forgot to use protection…" I didn't know whether be scared, relieved or happy but suddenly I wasn't afraid of anything.

"You're not on the pill?"

"No, I was going to when the whole mess started and then…well, I thought you were dead and I was so depressed…you know, I forgot."

"Well, it's only been once…maybe…"

"Yeah, right. Maybe not."

I should have been unable to sleep that night but it wasn't like that. The fact that I could have gotten pregnant didn't bother me at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric POV<strong>

A month later all Bon Temps was in the backyard of the Stackhouse farmhouse which was adorned with flowers, white ribbons and everyone Sookie and Adele knew were there, as well as Pam, who had decided to leave her apartment and move to Shreveport.

"You okay, Eric? You seem nervous." Pam asked me as he was adjusting my tie. "You should not be, you know, you're going to marry with the woman of your life and you're really handsome. I'm proud of you."

"Are you?"

"Of course. You're like my brother, Eric, and I'm glad you've been able to find a way to be a normal person and marry a woman who truly loves you. Sookie's mad about you and that won't change." She finished with my tie and I could see her eyes were glassy.

"Are you crying, Pam?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous."

Some of Sookie's friends had formed a band and when we hear the first notes we left the kitchen and stood next to the makeshift altar that Pam had decorated. The whole backyard was impressive and although I wish I had married Sookie when our house had been finished, I knew marriage in the family house was very special to her.

"Nervous?" Pam whispered when the door opened again.

"Absolutely not."

Sookie appeared on the arm of her brother with a huge smile. She was beautiful, wearing a vintage champagne dress and really high heels Pam had chosen for her while the strands of her hair were decorated with flowers and wearing small pearl earrings her Gran insisted on borrow her. She was like a vision and I couldn't stop looking at her and was impatient for her to be at my side to get her hands and get married as soon as possible.

"You are beautiful…" I whispered when she placed herself next to me.

"Thank you…you're not so bad yourself."

The priest, a friend of Adele, was delighted to celebrate the ceremony even if it wasn't in a church and Sookie and I were eager to say our vows.

"And now Eric will say his vows."

"Sookie, I know our relationship was not normal from the beginning but I knew from the first moment I saw you that you were the most wonderful, kind and beautiful woman in the world and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Now we are about to get married and I can not wait to start our life together because I feel I've been waiting for you for too long. I love you, Sookie Stackhouse, so marry me." Everyone laughed and Sookie chuckled.

"Eric, I never thought I could be the luckiest girl in the world as I am now because in my life has been people who wanted to be an obstacle but everything changed that day when our eyes met and I knew we would be together although there have been difficult moments but we've been strong enough to face them. I can't wait to start my life with you so I'm getting married, with or without you." We laughed again and kissed her passionately.

All right, the vows were not traditional, but nothing in our relationship was so it didn't matter.

Everyone had a great time and although we both wanted to be alone, we had a great moment when Sookie opened all the gifts and gave hugs among the guests. Adele and Jason were thrilled with the wedding and it looked like Sookie and her brother had managed to fix their problems.

"Hey handsome…" Sookie put her arms around my waist from behind while I was talking to Lafayette. "I missed you." Lafayette disappeared before I could realize and Sookie was pushing me to a dark corner where we could hide for a few minutes.

"I missed you, too." We started kissing passionately and I couldn't avoid looking at our hands clasped together and the rings in our fingers. "I love you, Mrs. Northman."

"I love you, too, Mr. Northman."

"Sookie, I know this is not the best moment but you remember we have something to do, right?"

"Yes. Let's go inside."

Waiting with Sookie for that minute was the most important thing I had done in my life. We had been so busy organizing the wedding that we completely forgot the fact that we might be expecting. Being a parent terrified me because I didn't know if I was ready for it but the idea of having a little baby Northman running around the house was incredible.

"What if I am pregnant?" I hadn't imagined during our wedding day would be sitting in the bathtub waiting for the result of a pregnancy test. "I mean, I know we both want a family but it's a little early and…I dunno…are you sure…?"

"Sookie, calm down. Breathe. Hey, I'm really scared right now because having a baby is a very important thing and I don't know if I'm ready to raise a child but if you're actually pregnant…we'll do anything to be the best parents in the world, okay? Besides, your Gran will be euphoric to help us."

"It's true."

"Remember she's eager to have great grandchildren to spoil." I looked down at my watch and then Sookie. "It's time." Sookie did not move so it was me who got up and walked to the sink to look at the result. I didn't want to say anything until Sookie was ready but she seemed paralyzed by fear.

"Sookie," I knelt down before her and took her hand. "Honey, no matter the result because we'll be able to face anything together. We've been through much worse and have been victorious so…"

"What if I'm not pregnant?" I was surprised. I had always heard most women who faced a possible pregnancy were afraid if the result was positive but my Sookie only cared whether the result was negative. "Eric," she began caressing my hand and I breathed a sigh of relief. "I've always wanted kids and I know maybe it's too early but the idea of not being able to have them, the idea of not being able to get pregnant…I'm really scared and…"

"Sookie, we won't know anything until we have looked at the result, okay? It's ridiculous to speculate so I want you to be strong; I want you to be the woman I know and get up, walk with me and look at that test." Sookie nodded and I grabbed her waist firmly all the time, fearing she could fall off her heels. "Are you ready?"

"I think so." I was about to turn it over when Sookie spoke. "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"You're right, being afraid does not make sense when we know nothing and it's ridiculous to think that if I'm not pregnant now is going to be like that always."

"Exactly."

"I love you, Eric, I've loved you from the first moment I saw you and I've married with the love of my life so if I'm not pregnant it means that we will have more time to enjoy our life and keep trying." I was proud of her because she had learned to face her moment of panic.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

Yes, the test was negative but that was not a problem for us to continue with our party. I must admit that I was a little disappointed when I knew I wasn't going to be a daddy but Sookie was right, maybe it wasn't our moment and we had to enjoy our freedom for a little longer as a couple so it wasn't really a bad news.

It was a crazy day; Jason tried to flirt with all of Sookie's friends, including Amelia until her boyfriend showed up and things got tense for a few minutes although Jason was smart enough to avoid Tray Dawson for the rest of the night.

"It's been a lovely wedding…" Adele sighed while the three of us were sitting on the kitchen table, Sookie still wearing her wedding dress but had taken off her heels and her feet were on my lap while I was massaging them. "Sookie, Eric, I'm so glad that everything ended well for you two. I must admit that I was very worried but I can finally breathe."

"I know, Adele, everything's been perfect. And my wife," and I looked at Sookie with a smile, "was the most beautiful and spectacular woman in that backyard with this amazing dress, her dazzling smile and the way the candles light her hair in the moonlight." Sookie blushed completely and took my hand in hers, stroking my wedding band. "It was the best day of my life but I'm glad it's over because I'm exhausted."

"I hope not too exhausted to your wedding night." Said Adele, surprising us.

"Gran!"

"What? I may be old but I still remember the method and I also want great-grandchildren to spoil and God knows Jason doesn't seem ready to settle down yet. Sookie, you're beautiful and your husband is the most handsome man I've seen in a long time so you need to have babies. Two people as beautiful as you can't deprive this world from adorable babies with blond hair and blue eyes." We both laughed listening to her explanation while she stood up from the table to wash the mugs of coffee. "Adele, please, you're exhausted so go to bed and I'll take care of this."

"Wow, handsome and charming besides being educated." Adele pinched my cheek and kissed Sookie and me in the forehead before climbing the stairs to her bedroom.

"I can't believe she said all that…" Sookie said laughing. "She almost forced us to make love and have a lot of babies."

"Is that bad?" I asked her with a chuckle. "Your grandmother is an amazing woman and anyone would think after raising her grandchildren wouldn't want anything other than rest but she's eager to have great-grandchildren to spoil them; it's awesome."

"You know, Mr. Northman, when we were in the bathroom waiting for the result, a part of me wished it had been positive. I dunno, I was a little disappointed when I saw it was negative, as if we had it all planned and things hadn't gone well. I know it's crazy 'cause we just got married two months after met and we've been about to become parents by accident so…actually there is not much can surprise me." I moved Sookie's chair until she was next to me and rested her head on my shoulder as my arm was around her and stroking her arm. "I love you, Mrs. Northman."

Sookie laughed and kissed my neck. "I love you, too, Mr. Northman."

"Hey, you're too tired to walk?"

"Walk?" Suddenly her eyes opened wide. "Where? I'm tired and it's late and well…it's our wedding night and I had planned a very special night wearing only a tiny set of lingerie, maybe those heels that Pam gifted me and you love and those two beautiful rings my husband has given to me." Sookie began stroking the back of my neck and I knew I wouldn't resist for much longer so I pulled away slightly from Sookie and I got up from the chair.

"Come on, I promise you will like."

Sookie pouted, but took my hand and we left the house quietly for not wake her grandmother.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise so I need you to close your eyes when I tell you, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

We started walking but Sookie decided to leave her heels in the house so I had to carry her and put my jacket around her shoulders to protect her from the cold. She laughed all the way and tried to be strong but she was trembling.

"Close your eyes."

"Okay." I checked they were closed and walked a few feet until I was in position. I was nervous because it had been an exciting day and we were alone now and wanted everything to be perfect. "Okay, you can open them."

Sookie was looking from side to side, her eyes moving and adapting to what she was seeing. The house, our home.

"Oh my God…Eric, is it…?"

"It's our home. The builder called me this morning to tell me that everything was ready so we can start buying furniture tomorrow, choose the colour of the walls in each room and live here before the week is over. What do you think?" Sookie was crying and I hoped they were tears of joy until she kissed me passionately.

"I can not believe everything is ready."

"You want to see it?"

Her eyes lit up suddenly. "Can we?" I nodded and kissed me again and I started walking. I had left the porch lights on so Sookie could see the house clearly.

"Put me down."

"Are you sure?"

"I want to see it and walk everywhere. God, I still can't believe it's already finished." Sookie looked into each room, turning the lights on and walking every inch of the house with her bare feet. I knew she had hesitated at first when I told her I wanted to build our own house but seeing the smile on her lips I knew any doubt was gone.

"Eric, it's perfect and wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it." I placed myself right behind her and put my arms around her waist. "And there is no trace of Compton; I've taken care of that personally. I told them to take everything away and donate it to charity and then I destroyed every wall by myself." I could remember how liberated felt every time I hit a wall with the hammer. "This is our future, Sookie."

"A very bright future."

We made love that night in our new house. I spread some blankets on the living room floor, lit the fire with of the rests of the old doors that were outside and went back to my wife.

I loved the way we made love, wild, sweetly, gently…I didn't care at all because all I wanted was to be inside her and feel her. I put her under my body, supporting my weight on my elbows and kissed her desperately as I slid in and out of her slowly. Her hands were around my shoulders and I felt her nails digging into my back. God…she could be sweet and wild at the same time and it was even hotter.

"Eric…I love you."

"I love you, too, my sweet, beautiful, sexy and hot wife…" I uttered every word while my thrusts against her were stronger and could feel her sweet pussy fitting to my cock every time I entered her.

We made love for hours until Sookie fell asleep with her head resting on my bare chest and my hand drawing circles on her soft back. It was the perfect ending to a crazy day that was the best of our lives.

And we forgot again to use protection.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

Two days after that amazing night of sex in our new house, I could hardly believe it yet; Eric and I were in front of the laptop choosing the perfect furniture for _our_ home. I loved to say it because it was something I'd wanted all my life; have a complete life, a lovely husband, a proper place to live close to my Gran and start thinking like an adult whose dreams had come true.

"What do you think of this couch? It's nice and not too expensive. I think that'd be perfect for the living room." I was never be very good with computers but thanks to Eric I had learned to surf on the internet as a true expert and had to admit it was very fun to pick the furniture while was sitting on my husband's lap instead to go from store to store dodging customers.

"I like it but I want you to know that the price is not a problem. The reforms have barely cost a quarter-million so we really have much money to spend." I rolled my eyes and he sighed heavily. "But I know that's not what you want to hear so if you really like that couch…buy it. But in black leather, being stain easily."

"You're right." I gave him a quick peck and continue shopping. We had almost everything done before it was lunchtime and that was when my Gran came home.

"Lovebirds, what are you doing?"

"Choosing furniture for the new house." I answered her proudly.

"Oh…now everything is much easier, isn't it?" she said laughing and shaking her head. "I still remember when your grandfather and I had to go to other towns to find furniture and fight against people who wanted the same as us. It was fun but exhausting."

"Yes, Adele, this is much better and faster."

"I know, I'm doing a course with Maxine Fortenberry to learn how to surf on the internet so I'll be up in a matter of weeks." My Gran always had an open mind to new times and I was impressed when she and Eric started talking about some web sites and computer programs I had no idea about.

"Gran, are you sure you don't want to come live with us?" It was something Eric and I had talked and both agreed but I knew really well my grandmother to know she wouldn't leave her house for anything. "Well, I know we'll be close but it won't be the same because I won't live here anymore and…"

"Sookie, I'm a grown woman and I can stand on my own so no, I'm not leaving this house. Besides, you are just married and will need privacy and you won't have it with an elderly woman living in your home."

"You know, Adele, that wouldn't be a problem and we'd be delighted…"

"I said no." My Gran answered firmly. "Couples need their own space and if I need something I only have to cross the cemetery, so stop worrying about me 'cause it's to lunch."

We were still living with my Gran until everything was finished because Eric didn't want any interruptions so until the furniture wouldn't be set, we wouldn't abandon the familiar house.

So there we were, in my teenage bedroom with a bed too small for two people especially when one of them was a giant like Eric, hugged and staring at each other.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him, whispering as I was stroking his chin with my finger. "You've been quiet all night."

"I was thinking about our honeymoon."

"I do not need a honeymoon." I answered him laughing.

"Of course you do. All couples when they marry have a honeymoon and I'm not going to break that tradition. I know these days have been totally crazy but I started organizing a trip and when we return home the house will be perfect and ready to begin our new life."

"Are you serious?" Eric just nodded. Although I had said to him that I didn't need a honeymoon, I was intrigued by what he had been planning. "What kind of trip are you thinking?"

"Um…that's a surprise."

"It's been too many surprises in the last days."

"Yes, but all good."

"That's true. C'mon, give me a clue."

"No."

"Please…" I pouted and snuggled closer to him hoping to convince him otherwise.

"Sookie…if I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Besides, it'll be much more romantic if you know nothing."

"You are mean to me." Eric chuckled and hugged me tightly. "You're a bad husband for not telling the truth to your wife." I teased him while was stroking his chest hair with my hand. "What if I promise you to get surprised when we get there?"

"Sookie, I won't say a word."

That night I had trouble sleeping while I was thinking about the trip Eric had told me about but once his arms were around me, my eyes closed and I slept all night. Eric said nothing about the honeymoon for the rest of the week and I began to think he was doing it to annoy me but I tried to be stronger than him ignoring the fact that he was planning something and I had no idea what it was.

Of course I tried to push him on several times but I didn't get it. He was determined to surprise me and I decided if it was so important to him maybe I should forget the issue and let him surprise me.

"You know something, don't you, Gran?"

"About what?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Yes, I didn't ask Eric but that didn't mean that I couldn't try it with my Gran. "You know what I mean. Eric's been with the laptop all day and every time I approached to him he closed the web site he was looking at and pretend."

"Honey, I don't know, really but it's something important for Eric so you should relax and wait patiently." Great, even my own grandmother wasn't willing to help me. "Furthermore, the honeymoon is something very romantic, something you won't forget in your life."

"It was romantic for you?"

"Sweetie, it was unbelievable." My Gran waggled her eyebrows at me and I suddenly wanted to know nothing more. My grandmother's sex life was not something I needed to know. "You know, Sookie, sometimes the little things are the most important and if organize a secret honeymoon is important for him…"

"…I should let him to." I finished her sentence and my Gran nodded. "Okay, you're right but I can't help it. A couple of months ago I wasn't even thinking about having a date with someone and I'm married now to a wonderful man and about to go on my honeymoon. I dunno, I'm still accepting a lot of things have happened in a really short time."

Eric came back to home at night after helping Pam with the latest fixes in her new home in Shreveport and I jumped into his arms as he crossed the door. "Welcome!" I kissed him passionately and put my hands around his neck and my legs clung to his waist as Eric was holding me against him. "I've missed you so much."

"I see," he chuckled. "Sookie, you okay?"

"I'm great, in fact, I'm better than ever."

"Okay."

"Haven't you missed me?" I asked him pouting and looking into his eyes.

"Of course I've missed you, baby; I couldn't stop thinking of you for a second, your eyes, your sweet lips, what we did last night at your Gran's house…" he began to kiss my neck and I knew he had missed me too.

"I know you don't want to tell me anything on the honeymoon but I need to know some things," I looked at him sideways and he nodded. "Okay, I need to know what kind of clothes I'll have to bring, you know, it'll be cold or hot, because although I'd love to be naked most of the time…I'll want to see the place too."

Eric cleared his throat, obviously stunned by my words, and walked to the couch, sat down and put me on his lap. "Well, I think summer clothes will do fine but I'm sure a jacket would be a good idea." I stared at him and he smiled. "I'd also prefer you naked all the time but you're right, we'll have to get out sometime."

My Gran had left and I knew she wouldn't come back until later so we took advantage because we had the house to ourselves. We made love on the couch, over the kitchen table, in the shower and finally in bed; twice. It was a memorable night and since then I was unable to walk into the kitchen without blushing every time I saw the table.

"It's a beautiful night…" I snuggled next to Eric in the porch swing while we were wrapped in a blanket and drinking hot chocolate. "It's cold but I've always liked to sit out here and look up at the stars. My Gran and I used to do it when I was a kid." Eric was stroking my hair and the feeling was wonderful. "Gran always told Jason and me stories when our parents died. I dunno, guess she was trying to make us feel better but it never worked with Jason."

"Why not?"

"Not sure, guess it was 'cause he was older than me when happened; he understood it better than me and I suppose I adjusted to a new life but it was pretty difficult for him. We still had a happy childhood, I wouldn't change it for anything and I miss my parents but the life I've had with my Gran it's been awesome and…" suddenly a huge smile appeared on my lips. "If you knew all she's done for us…she's an amazing woman, full of energy, she's able to do anything for her grandchildren and for you too now." Eric chuckled and hugged me tighter.

"She's a great woman."

"Yes, she is."

"Are you tired?" My eyes began to weigh a ton but I was so comfortable that I didn't want to move. "No, I'm fine."

"Sookie, you're falling asleep."

"You're so comfortable…" I snuggled with him while I was putting my arms around his waist and almost sitting on his lap. "You're like a giant teddy bear?"

"Teddy bear?"

"Yep," I mumbled something else against his chest but I couldn't remember and fell asleep on him.

I woke up the next day alone in bed and couldn't help feeling disappointed when I saw Eric was nowhere in the bedroom. I loved waking up wrapped around him and although I loved coffee I preferred to be woken up by a good oral sex session. Eric's tongue and lips were able to wake me up in a better mood than any cup of coffee but this morning he wasn't there so I got out of bed, showered and went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning, Gran." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and poured myself a mug of coffee. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, dear."

"Gran," I sat in front of her and took a few sips before beginning the interrogation. "Where's Eric?"

"Oh, he's gone early. He said had things to do and didn't want to wake you up but he said he'd return soon." My Gran was reading the newspaper but put down on the table and kept cooking. "He seemed to be in a hurry to get out so he didn't have breakfast."

"Really? It's weird because I've never seen anyone eating the way Eric does so…" I raised an eyebrow but it didn't work. "Gran, you're hiding something from me, aren't you? I know you're doing, but Eric is my husband now and I have a right to know."

"Sweetie, I don't know what you're talking about. When I got up this morning Eric was about to leave so I didn't have much time to talk with him. Don't worry, Sookie, I'm sure he'll have gone to do some errands, maybe for the new house."

"Okay, I'll believe you…for now." We continued having breakfast and suddenly I couldn't take my eyes from the newspaper. "Oh my God…"

"What is it, darling?"

"Look at this." I showed him an article about Russell Edgington handcuffed as he was entering the FBI building along with Niall Brigant. "It's Russell Edgington." I searched the page and I read it:

* * *

><p><em><strong>EDGINGTON'S EMPIRE FALLS<strong>_

_The businessman called Russell Edgington was arrested at midnight in an exclusive bank in New York in which he kidnapped two women whose names haven't been published. _

_Edgington proved to be the leader of an organization of professional killers who had been working the last ten years killing people, some known criminals or innocent people including a few kids, around the world. Edgington was arrested by federal agent Niall Brigant in collaboration with the former soldier Eric Northman who was the key to get him and his entire organization._

_Another details is that in a small town called Bon Temps near Shreveport, Louisiana, were found the burnt remains of an old abandoned family farmhouse and inside were found the bodies of three unknown people who have been linked to Russell Edgington's organization._

_Thus, Edgington faces life imprisonment without possibility of bail and any of his expensive lawyers have been able to find a way to reduce his sentence._

_Besides the three bodies found in Bon Temps, Stan Davis' body, a known businessman linked to the world of drugs and prostitution, was found at his mansion in Dallas, Texas, with obvious signs of having been tortured and beaten to death._

_The FBI reports that they won't make comments and ask for privacy for Mr. Northman since he was the only responsible for Edgington's Empire is gone._

* * *

><p>Under the article had many pictures, most of them of Russell Edgington being arrested and taken to prison along with a picture of Eric.<p>

"Can you believe it? Everything's over and that bastard of Russell Edgington will never see the light of day." My Gran was as surprised as me and although I knew Eric was responsible for four deaths I knew that was his only option. "Brigant has fulfilled his part of the deal and Edgington won't be a problem anymore."

"I'm very happy for you two, Sookie. This man deserves all the punishment he's received."

"I know but…I dunno, after all we've been through I can't believe it's over." Gran was looking surprised at me. "I mean…you know, Eric was getting worried if Edgington managed to find a way out of jail and come after us…"

"He won't come after us." Eric stood by the kitchen door, taking his jacket off and putting it down on the counter. He walked towards me and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. "Good morning, lover."

"Hey, where've you been?"

"Um…I had a couple of things to do; sorry for not telling you but I had leave pretty early and didn't want to wake you up." Eric took a big sip of my coffee and sat on the free chair. "I know I should have warned you about this," he said waving his hand at the newspaper, "but I wasn't sure when they were going to publish it so… Adele, I hope you don't think I am…"

"Russell Edgington and those people were murderers who wouldn't have hesitated for a second to hurt you two so I don't feel any compassion for them." Okay, _that _surprised me. My Gran always felt sorry for those who had died but I guess when it came to her own family she couldn't accept that someone tried to hurt Jason or me.

"Thank you, Adele."

I couldn't help being surprised by the newspaper article, my grandmother's words but especially the fact that Eric hadn't told me anything about his _mysterious errands._

"My lover, come to bed." I turned off the bathroom light and got into bed quickly snuggling under the covers to Eric. "We'll go to Shreveport tomorrow night because we have a plane to catch."

"A plane? To where?"

"That's a surprise, my little one, so we'll have to pack in the morning."

We made love sweetly and when Eric fell asleep I couldn't stop thinking about the plane we would catch the next night and especially the place I'd be for a few days with my husband."

"I love you, Eric."

"I…love…you…" he murmured, but tiredness was stronger than him.

Sookie Stackhouse, or Northman now, happily married and about to enjoy my honeymoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Love "THE KILLER". I seriously didn't expect that so many people enjoyed this story and I thought about just a few chapters but your reviews were so great that I have to write a lot more. <strong>

**Thanks to everybody and hope you enjoy the sequel as well.**

**You know what to do...hit the button and leave me a review or any idea about the next story. **

**Where will Sookie and Eric go on their honeymoon?**

**Waiting for your ideas.**

**;)**


End file.
